Harry Callahan JR
by monbade
Summary: Vernon gets rid of Harry by using a friend. Harry is dumped in San Francisco just after he is left with the Dursleys. Rescued by Inspector Harry Callahan of the San Francisco Police Dept and raised as his son. This story takes place in year 5
1. Chapter 0

**Harry Potter**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Prologue**

**ooOoOoo**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sitting at his desk holding a silver dragon, was in a dilemma. First, he needed a new DADA instructor for the year. He was waiting to hear back from Alastor Moody to see if Mad-Eye was going to take the job. His other problem was the missing Boy-Who-Lived, otherwise known as Harry Potter. Harry had disappeared just after he had left him with his biological relatives, who had then vanished, themselves. It took five years to track the Dursleys down, only to find out they had given the boy to a person, to dump, somewhere. The Dursleys had paid a person, that Vernon had gone to school with, with orders to vanish. That man had, and Albus had no idea where Harry had been dumped. He knew Harry was alive, because the life stone he had tied to the boy said so.

With a sigh, Albus set the silver dragon down that had been supposed to monitor the wards on Privet Drive, onto his desk. Picking up the parchment in front of him, he started reading the plans for the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament. The other two schools had agreed to come, and now they were set to start on Oct 31st, as planned. He hoped this year would be trouble free… the last three years had been nightmares.

The first year saw him hiding the Philosopher Stone here in the castle, to keep it away from Voldemort. He had not known that Voldemort had possessed Professor Quirrell until he had tried to get the stone. The good thing was, that it was a trap, as the stone was a fake. His old friends, the Flamels, were gone now, or as they were. They were now a young couple living somewhere in the world, starting a new life. But Quirrell had died when he had confronted him, and revealed that Voldemort was still alive. Two students were hurt, but quickly recovered. They earned Gryffindor two hundred points for their bravery.

The second year saw the release of the Basilisk and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. With the help of Fawkes, and his staff, they had confronted the shade of Voldemort that had possessed a young Gryffindor girl by the name of Ginevra Weasley. They banished it, after destroying the basilisk, and the enchanted diary that was siphoning the young girl's life force. It had also confirmed his greatest fear: Voldemort had made Horcruxes to prolong his life.

The third year saw the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban, and a massive manhunt that had taken place. All year long Dementors were stationed at the school in case he came here and he did. That's when it was found out a great miscarriage of justice had been done and Sirius had never received a trial and he was just thrown into prison twelve years before. Peter Pettigrew was appended by Sirius and turned over to one of the staff where it was confirmed that he was an unregistered animagus and the one responsible for the deaths of the Potters and thirteen muggles. Since then, Sirius had taken up his Lordship and been demanding to know where his godson was! Albus had no answer for the man. He had also been a thorn in the side, to Cornelius Fudge, because of his kiss on site order. That order would see him losing political power in the Wizengamot to Sirius and the neutrals.

With another sigh, Albus looked at the calendar and the date. It was July 31st and it was Harry Potter's fourteenth birthday.

"Happy Birthday Harry. I hope you're happy wherever you are."

The chiming of the clock had him checking his watch, and he saw it was lunchtime.

Standing up, he said to Fawkes, "Its lunch time. Why don't you join me old friend." as he held out his arm for his phoenix.

Fawkes gave a trill, and flew over to his bonded master. He settled onto Albus' arm as they walked down the stairs to the great hall. .

.

.

.

.

**Please leave a review!**

.

.

.

_**First Edited By Bill Lewis, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callaghan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter One**

**ooOoOoo**

**June 12th 1995;**

**Headmasters Office;**

**Hogwarts;**

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was over and it had been a disaster. Young Cedric Diggory had vanished when he had grabbed the cup. What was not known was that Cedric had been stunned by Lucius Malfoy. When he woke up, Voldemort was stepping out of a giant caldron. He had then summoned his inner circle, and then proceeded to curcio several of them for not looking for him for the last ten plus years. He had ranted and raved at his Death Eaters and demanded to know where Harry Potter was. Cedric had stayed silent. Just as Voldemort had told how he had been resurrected, Cedric had silently and wordlessly summoned the Tri-Wizard Cup to his hand. He had vanished along with the statue he'd been tied to. He had appeared in front of the judges' booth and the statue had fallen over breaking both of Cedric's legs and several other bones.

He had immediately told Fudge what happened. As usual, Fudge had denied the return of the worst Dark Lord in history. Amelia had believed him, but there was nothing they could do at the time, until the elections next month. Since Sirius was dating Amelia, he had moved her and Susan into his ancestral home, which was under the Fidelius Charm with Remus as the secret keeper.

The fire roared and Albus looked up at it as Severus Snape staggered into the room. He immediacy dropped down into a chair and Albus could see he was shaking.

"Are you ok, my boy?" Albus asked with concern.

Severus shook as he looked up at his mentor.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased. He demands to know where Harry Potter is, and is getting angry that we have no answers for him."

"What did you tell him?" Albus asked with concern in his thoughts.

"I told him that he vanished ten years ago, along with his muggle family, and that you've been looking for him everywhere. I even told him about the life stone, as you commanded me to do," Severus replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion vial.

"How did Tom seem, to you? Is he just as powerful as he once was?" Albus asked.

"He seemed the same to me, but I only had his displeasure three times. Lucius, Knott and Avery each received it a half dozen times and Yaxley received it a dozen times because he couldn't tell him where Sirius and Amelia lived. He really wants them dead!"

"They are very well protected. Now, did he give any hints on Harry's location? Does he have a link with him?" Albus asked.

"No. He has no clue where the brat is. As to a link? No, not that I could see, from what I observed watching the fiend. I even mentioned that when the brat was first examined that you thought he might have a link with him due to the rebounding of the curse, but he said that there was no connection. That is when I was crucioed for the third time. The Dark Lord is not pleased with how his resurrection went either. He wanted a more powerful blood sacrifice then the Diggory boy. He has even suggested that once Potter is found, they do another resurrection ritual, so that he'll be more powerful," Severus stated as he stopped shaking.

"That is not good," Albus replied as he leaned back in his chair and started thinking.

Severus watched his boss thinking. He could see that he was not needed, and stood up.

"I will be in my lab if you need me," he said and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Severus," Albus replied.

Stopping at the door, Severus opened it and asked, "Now, what about the DADA position? Am I taking it this year?"

"No, not yet. I need you where you're at, right now, to keep an eye on the Slytherins," Albus stated.

"Fine," Severus snarled and walked down the stairs.

"Sorry, my boy; but it's for the greater good you stay as the potion master for right now," Albus stated as he stood up and went to bed.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

**August 11th 1995;**

**Headmasters Office;**

**Hogwarts;**

Albus had just walked into his office and was thinking about who Cornelius had forced him to take as his DADA teacher, when the floo blazed to life.

"ALBUS! ALBUS!"

Turning, he looked at the floo to see the head of one of his long time friends Dedalus Diggle.

"What is the matter Dedalus?" he asked.

"I found him!" the head said.

Confused he asked, "Found whom?"

"I found Harry Potter, or I think I did. He attends the San Francisco Magic Academy and is entering his eighth year. As I told you last time we talked, Americans start their Magical schooling at age eight. He has the same birthday as Harry Potter. Has the same hair and eye color. The only thing he doesn't have is the scar."

"I don't know if it can be him. That scar was a cursed scar so it should show up, even under a glamour charm. Can you get a picture of him and send it to me so I can look at it?" Albus asked.

"I will try. May take me a few days," Dedalus replied.

Albus watched the flames turn back to normal, and for the first time in twelve years he felt hope surge back into his old bones. Picking up the paper that Cornelius had sent him, he felt a shiver go down his back as he looked at the name for his new DADA professor. He remembered when the girl had been sorted into Slytherin, at age eleven. She was known for her prejudices towards muggleborns and half bloods, especially those who had done better than her in class. It had taken her three tries to pass her O.W.L.S. for Defense against the Dark Arts and she barely passed with an acceptable. It was going to be a rough year for the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S years with the defense book she'd chosen for all the classes.

"Pappy," Albus said.

A pop sounded in the room and an old elf appeared.

"You called Master Dumbledore?" the elf asked.

"Yes I did. Make sure the DADA section has been updated with all the new releases from the book publishers. We have an instructor I believe that will hinder our students for their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S and they must be prepared for their examinations," Albus ordered.

"I will make sure it's completed right away," Pappy replied and vanished with another pop.

"Well, that's all I can do for them," Albus said as he went back to his paperwork.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

**August 19th 1995;**

**Headmasters Office;**

**Hogwarts;**

"Albus! Albus! Where are you?" came a voice from the fireplace.

"He is in the great hall. I'll get him for you," replied one of the paintings and then said, "Pappy!"

A pop was heard and the elderly elf appeared, "You called, painting of Headmistress Dilys Derwent?"

"Yes, I did. Please go to the great hall and tell Headmaster Dumbledore that someone is trying to floo-call him," the painting replied.

"Right away, Headmistress," Pappy said and vanished.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

**August 19th 1995;**

**Great Hall;**

**Hogwarts;**

Pappy appeared in the great hall behind Headmaster Dumbledore and said, "Master Dumbledore, there is a floo call for you in your office."

"Thank you, Pappy. I'll be right there. Please inform the caller I will be there," Albus replied as he wiped his mouth and said to his staff, "I will see you all for dinner."

Albus stood up and walked quickly out of the hall, and up to the seventh floor. Walking passed the gargoyle he entered his office to see Dedalus Diggle's head in the fireplace.

"You called, Dedalus?" Albus asked as he knelt and stuck his head in the flames.

"Yes, I did. I finally got a picture of the boy. Here you go," Dedalus replied, as he handed a book to Albus, "I marked the page with a slip of parchment."

Albus took the book and opened it to the page where it was place marked. He looked at the eight pictures, and his eyes locked onto just one. Shock ran through him as he looked at Harry Potter, and at the name under the picture, which said: Harry Callahan.

"Who are the Callahan's?" Albus asked.

"Just muggles. You shouldn't have a problem getting him back, if that's him… Hey, Albus, hate to cut this short but it's costing me a fortune for this call from San Francisco," Dedalus said.

"Thank you, Dedalus. I will be joining you in an hour. Please try and track the boy's address down for me," Albus replied as he turned from the fireplace and sat down at his desk.

Reaching to the edge of his desk, he touched a rune and said, "Can the heads of houses come to my office, please."

While Albus waited he started opening drawers and placing items in his pockets. First, was his large bag of lemon drops. Then a bag of galleons along with several silver instruments that should help lead him to the boy. As he placed his spare wand in a holster on his waist, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Albus said as he closed the drawers on the desk.

First to enter was Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House. She was dressed in a tartan plaid robe, with her hair up in her usual bun. Behind her was Professor Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw. They were followed by Professor Pomona Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff. It looked like she'd had just come from the greenhouses. Professor Severus Snape was last, as head of the Slytherins.

"Take a seat, everyone," Albus stated and as soon as they were seated he continued. I want all of you to look at this picture, and tell me what you think."

Albus passed the book to Minerva and she looked at the open page and gasped out.

"That's James Potter," Minerva stated, then added, "wait, he has green eyes, so it's Harry."

"That's what I thought, too. What do the rest of you think?"

Filius took the book and nodded, "That's the spitting image of James so it has to be Harry but…"

"But what, Filius?" Albus asked.

"Where's the scar?"

"I don't know. That's what has me confused. Cursed scars cannot be covered by a glamour spell, and so it must be gone, but how?" Albus replied.

Pomona took the book and said, "That is him or his twin," as she handed the book to Severus.

Severus snorted and tossed the book on the desk, "So you found the brat. He looks as arrogant as his father."

"Severus, you know nothing about him. He could be a kind hearted boy…"

"I doubt it, Minerva. I know what his father and those friends of his were like. He is probably spoiled, just like his father was. Now that he is found, we're supposed to bow down to him like he's a king," Severus sneered as he sat back in his chair.

"You need to put your anger for a dead man behind you. If this is Mister Potter, you will treat him like how you wished to be treated: with respect. Do I make myself clear," Minerva said as she looked over at the potion professor.

Severus sneered and replied, "I'll treat him how he deserves."

"You WILL treat him with respect. This is not your fellow head of house stating this. This is your boss, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Do I make myself clear?" Minerva stated as she glared at the young man.

"Crystal," Severus replied as he looked at the woman.

"Good. Now, Albus, what are your plans if this _**is**_ Mister Potter?" Minerva asked.

"I will be going to San Francisco and bringing Mister Potter back here. It's for the Greater Good he attends Hogwarts for his education," Albus replied.

"Albus, if he's happy you should leave him there," she said.

"No. He must return to our world. He's important in the fight against Voldemort," Albus replied as he stood up, "Now, Minerva, you're in charge while I'm gone. I should be back tomorrow with the boy. We start the school year in thirteen days, and must be ready for the new year."

"We'll be ready, and we'll see you tomorrow," Minerva replied as she stood up.

Albus walked to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in, "Ministry of Magic," and stepped into the flames.

Albus arrived in the Ministry and headed for the Portkey Office where he could catch an international portkey to the United States. Ten minutes later, he was spinning through space for the next three hours to arrive in the New York portkey terminal.

Albus noticed it was light outside still and he hoped he could get a fast portkey to San Francisco. Going to one of the counters he pulled out his wizard passport and placed it on the counter.

The young woman took the passport and stamped it, "Name and occupation and the reason of your visit to the US?"

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here picking up one of my students," Albus stated.

"Name of student," the woman said as she started typing on the computer.

"What is that?" Albus asked.

The woman looked up at the man and replied, "What is what?"

"That thing you are tapping?" Albus said.

The woman glanced at the passport before responding, "Oh you're from that backward country, England. This is a computer. It is connected to the MFBI office and I'm entering your information into the database so we know where you will be."

"Is that a muggle machine?" Albus asked.

"It was, originally. It's been enchanted so we can use them. We're not stuck in the Stone Age like the European magical world is."

"That is against the law. It must be destroyed," Albus said as he pulled his wand out.

"Only on your side of the pond. America, and the Pacific Rim Magical societies use muggle items every day. Now, please hand me your wand. Your magical signature must be registered before you can enter our country. Now, what is the name of the student you're picking up, his age and the city of residency?"

"Harry Potter, he attends San Francisco Magic Academy. He is fifteen years old as of July 31st," Albus stated.

The woman typed the name, school and age into the system and twenty seconds later came up with no such student attending the school, "I'm sorry there is no Harry Potter attending San Francisco Magic Academy."

"He is using another name it's… Harry Callaghan or something like that," Albus replied.

Unknown, Albus was under observation from a man standing near one of the support pillars.

"Ahh, yes. I have a Harry Callahan enrolled in San Francisco Magic Academy, and he's due to attend his eighth year. His fees were paid by his father. He is one of the eighth year's prefects and dueling captain for his house team. I have nothing here about a transfer from San Francisco Magic Academy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must go to the Education department of the United States Ministry of Magic in Washington D.C. and talk to them about this transfer. I have stamped your passport with a three day extension. After three days, you will be transported back to the nearest portkey terminal, and given a portkey home. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. I really must get to San Francisco, it's for the greater good that I do so," Albus stated.

"I don't care about your greater good. You're a visitor here in the United States, and wish to remove a US Citizen to your school without the proper paperwork. You must travel to D.C. and talk with the head of the Department of Education. You can catch the next portkey to D.C. over at terminal six. Now good day, and please let the next customer up to the counter," the woman said as she handed the passport and wand back to Albus.

Albus took his wand and passport back, and sighed. He knew he could apparate there, but if he were caught, it would cause an _Incident_. So, he looked around to where he was supposed to go, and saw a sign that said Terminal Six. He walked to the terminal and caught the next portkey to D.C.

Behind him, the man who had been watching him walked up to the counter and said, "I need a portkey to San Francisco, please."

.

.

.

.

**Please leave a review!**

.

.

.

_**First Edited By Bill Lewis, Futurist, Deenara**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Two**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

**Notes: Thank you everyone for all your comments. No I'm not abandoning this or any of my other stories.**

**One person asked if this takes place during the movies. No, because the movies are during the years of 71 to 88, so he this is taking place after the movies.**

**How will Harry interact with Umbridge, Draco and the rest, won't say until I get there. Now for the story.**

.

**Ministry Of Magic;**

**United States;**

**Government House;**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry landed in the Ministry of Magic for the United States in Washington D.C. He staggered for a second and then looked around to figure out where he was going. Seeing a wall with a lot of writing on it, he walked over and saw it was a directory for the building. Reading down the list, he found the Department of Education was located on level six and headed for the lifts.

Marion Anderson was working at the counter going over some paperwork when the door opened and she glared at the man who had come in. Marion had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fifteen years before and tried to get a job at the British Ministry. She was denied any type of job due to being a muggleborns. A lot of her friends had left England because of the discrimination the war. They had come to the United States, Australia and New Zealand because of the bigotry in her home country. She was wondering what he wanted as he stepped up to the counter.

"What can I do for you Dumbledore," Marion asked with a slight tinge of anger in her voice.

"Marion Anderson, Hufflepuff class of 1980. How you been my dear?" Albus asked as he came to a stop at the counter.

"Doing better than I did in that backward country of yours. Now what do you want?" Marion demanded.

"Our country is not backward. Now as to the reason I'm here, I need a portkey to San Francisco to pick up a student who will be attending Hogwarts," Albus replied.

"I feel for the kid who has to attend there. What is his name?" Marion asked as she started typing on her keyboard.

"Harry Callahan and he attends San Francisco Magic Academy but will be transferring to Hogwarts this year. His tuition to Hogwarts has been paid for," Albus said.

Marion started typing and frowned as she wondered why this young boy was supposedly attending Hogwarts when his tuition to San Francisco Magic Academy had been paid by his father. It was also stated that he was the new eighth year prefect for his dorm as well as Dueling captain for the house team.

"That's funny; you said his fees have been paid to Hogwarts. Who paid those fees?" Marion asked.

"His father did when he was born," Albus replied as he tapped his fingers on the counter.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Dumbledore, but his fees to San Francisco Magic Academy were paid by his father last month. I think you need to talk with my boss. Who will be back tomorrow morning at nine am. I suggest you return then. You can get a room across the street at the Magical Mall of America. I suggest the Hilton may have rooms for you," Marion said as the door opened and three more people came in and she added, "Now if you'd excuse me. I have other customers."

"What did I do to you to cause such anger?" Albus asked in confusion.

"What did you do? What didn't you do for the first generation witches and wizards of Britain? Not a damn thing. Now good day, Sir," Marion replied and turned to the other customers, "May I help you?"

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Magical Mall of America;**

**Washington D.C.;**

**Room 217 of the Hilton;**

Albus sat in his room, the remains of his meal on the table. He was perplexed about the attitude of several former students he had seen. Some were cold, and some were right out hostile. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to generate such anger towards him. Picking up one of the books he picked up at the bookstore in the lobby, he sat back in his chair and tried to lose himself in the book and he fell asleep in the chair.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**Ministry Of Magic;**

**United States;**

**Government House;**

Albus walked into the office of Education and noticed Marion Anderson talking with two men. Going to the counter, he tapped the bell for assistance as he set the folder down on the counter. One of the men walked over as Marion continued talking to the other man.

"Good Moring headmaster Dumbledore. Marion tells me you're here to pick up a student to take back to England to attend Hogwarts," the man said.

Albus recognized the man from several Education Seminars put on by the ICW, "Good morning Richard. Yes, Harry Callahan has had a spot reserved at our school since age eleven. I just found out where he has been this whole time and have come to take him home," Albus replied to Richard Heart, director of the American Education System.

"I see. Now why don't you tell me the truth Albus? I contacted San Francisco Magic Academy and they report that Mr. Callahan's school fees have been paid for the entire year. Headmistress Abigail Noon told me that as far as she knows, Mr. Callahan is attending her school for the year. Now why do you suddenly…" Richard stopped talking as he thought of all the flak that had come out of England when it was found that Harry Potter did not show up at Hogwarts for school, "Wait you think Mr. Callahan is Harry Potter," Richard said as he started laughing.

"Please don't say that too loud, you don't know who is listening. Now I need a portkey to return Mr. Callahan back to England so he can attend my school. I am his magical guardian," Albus stated.

The second man walked over and looked at Albus, "Good Moring Mister Dumbledore, I am Charles Whitmore the third of the American Congress. I am Richard's boss. What may we do for you?" he asked as he set his cup down and picked up the folder that Albus had laid down on the counter.

"As I was telling Richard here, I am Mister Callahan's magical guardian. I need him released to my care so I can take him back to England where he can finish his education…"

"No you're not. Abigail Noon is his magical guardian while his parental guardian is Harry Callahan Senior, who is a highly decorated police inspector of the San Francisco Police Force. Now I don't think you will be able to get Mister Callahan to sign over his custodianship to you. You can try, but I cannot see it happening," Charles stated as he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.

"Then as head of the IWC, I'm ordering the American Department of Education to turn over Mister Harry Callahan and his papers to the head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry effective immediately," Albus ordered.

Richard started snickering and then laughing at Albus.

"What do you think is amusing?" Albus asked.

"You are. Do you really think we would bow down to you like that? Even if you are head of the ICW, you still need to go in front of the ICW and take it up with them. Then IF the ICW agrees with you, they can make a suggestion to the American Wizard Congress to ask the Education Department to turn him over and I doubt that it would happen since Mister Callaghan is an American citizen," Richard replied.

"Then that is what I will do," Dumbledore replied as he walked out of the room and apparated to the ICW office locate below the United Nations building.

"You do that," Charles stated as the door started closing.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**International Confederation of Wizards;**

**United States;**

**Under the United Nations Building;**

Albus appeared in the lobby of the ICW new world office and headed for the room assigned to him. Albus sat at his desk before pulling out a piece of parchment and a self inking quill. He quickly started writing out his draft of the bill he was going to submit to the council. He would show these Americans why he was the head of the three most prestigious positions in the wizard world.

.

'**Fellow constituents of the ICW, I come before you to request the return of my ward, Harry Callahan JR. back to my control. This is not his real name; it's a cover for his real name that I cannot reveal. Harry attends San Francisco Magic Academy since he was eight years old. Many years ago, Mr. Callahan was kidnapped from where he was living and taken to America where he was adopted. When he joined SFMA, his head mistress became his Magical Guardian, unknowing that he comes from England and that I was his legal guardian. **

'**So I request you to force the SFMA and his adopted father Mister Harry Callahan to turn Mr. Callahan over to me so he can attend his fifth year at Hogwarts where his real parents wanted him to attend. I know this for a fact because his enrollment to the school was paid when he was a year old. Under agreements signed by all member countries of the ICW, section 3763.27 of the school act. All magical guardians must be recognized by all nations. As I am the magical guardian of Harry Callahan since the deaths of his parents, I'm requesting his returned to me. If he's not returned I propose that subsidies to all the United States Schools be discontinued until they follow the regulations of the ICW. I thank you for your time.'**

**. **

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; **

**Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; **

**Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.**

.

.

"That should get him back," Albus said as he started making copies of the bill to be passed out to the council. He then spent time writing out the summons for a council meeting and made copies for all the council members.

"Elf!" Albus snarled out as he stacked the parchments.

An elf popped into the room and said, "You called for Happy?"

"Yes, please take these to all the council members," Albus ordered as he handed the papers to the elf and it vanished with a pop.

Sitting back in his chair, he picked up the yearbook from the SFMA and looked at Harry Potter, "Soon you will be back in my control and you will die at the hands of Tom. Then I'll come in and kill Tom and be hailed as the savior again," Albus mumbled to himself as he picked up a lemon drop and ate it.

The sound of a pop and Albus looked over at the elf that had appeared.

"Well?" Albus asked.

"Supreme Mugwump, they are heading for the council room now," Happy replied.

"Thank you," Albus said as he stood up and picked up the papers to be passed out to the council members.

Popping another lemon drop into his mouth, Albus left his chambers for the council room. Nodding to the staff as he walked he wondered on what he would have to do to keep his pawn under control. He also wondered if he'd have to bind the boys' powers again and obliviate him. He has been out of his control for years and it may have been found by the SFMA School and he had no idea what he had been taught by the Americans. Stepping in to the council room, he walked towards his chair as the Sergeant of arms called out.

"HEAR YE, HEAR YE! The honorable Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has entered the chamber. All council members please take your seats."

Albus sat in his chair and looked out at the members and then handed the copies of the bill to the head elf to pass out. The elf set the papers in the tray by him and they vanished to appear before the delegates as Albus stood up.

Clearing his throat, Albus looked out across the room, his eyes twinkling in the light as he said, "Good day everyone. I come before you needing your help to return a lost child to the fold. This child was kidnapped many years ago and left to be found by muggles. He is the heir of a British Noble House and must be returned so he can learn what he hasn't been taught. When his parents were murdered by the Dark Lord, he was given unto my care by the Wizengamot to be his magical guardian.

"Many years ago due to myself being busy trying to rebuild my country I made a fatal mistake. I placed him with his surviving muggle family and he was kidnapped days later. I have tried to get the American Congress of Magic to return the child to me, but they have refused. So I come before you with the following bill to force the American Congress of Magic to return said child. This child was like my own grandchild and I miss him dearly. Please, let me teach my ward what he needs to know before I pass on to the next great adventure. I thank you."

Albus sat down and watched as the delegates started talking among themselves while the delegate from the American Congress of Magic just glared at him. Reaching out he picked up his cup of tea and smirked as the American got up and left the room.

"Check Mate," he whispered.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callaghan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Three**

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE: Dumbles has most of the ICW in his back pocket, so they won't vote against him except for the Pacific Rim nations and the US.**

**Sorry, but Dumbles makes progress. Remember he's been in charge of the ICW for a long time.**

**No Magical America won't withdraw, but they may boycott**

**.**

**.**

Fifteen year old Harry Callahan JR. groaned as the alarm went off. Reaching over he slapped the alarm and yawned as he rolled over on his back. Climbing out of his bed, he stretched and popped his neck before grabbing some clean clothes for his morning shower and setting them aside. Flipping the TV on, he caught an ad for a gun show coming up at the Cow Palace. Doing a few quick knee bends he wondered which gun manufactures would be there this year. Finishing his knee bends he started doing his sit ups followed by twenty pushups. Standing back up he walked to the weight bench and started doing reps with the fifty pound weight. After twenty-five reps he hooked the weights back on the support bars and sat up and grabbed his water bottle off the end table and drained the last of the liquid.

Tossing the empty bottle in the trash he stood up and caught himself in the mirror on the door. He stood just six foot one inches tall and weighed one hundred and fifty pounds. Or as his pop would say, muscle and bone. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him and his stomach was a well toned six pack from all the exercise and games he did. His hair was just above the shoulders and he concentrated and it slid down to six inches below them. With a smirk he made the hair shrink back until it was less then inch long.

"Damn I love being a metamorphous," he said as he walked to the calendar by the door.

Grabbing the marker hanging from the calendar by a string, he marked off the day before and realized he would be starting his eighth year at San Francisco Magic Academy in ten days.

"Harry, get your butt going if you're going wind surfing," came the shout from downstairs.

With another smile, he grabbed his clothes and opened his bedroom door and shouted, "I'm up. Getting a shower now, Dad."

"Ok, breakfast is on the table. I have to go into the office with Horace. So I'll see you later tonight," came the shout back.

"Alright, Dad. Hey Dad!" Harry shouted.

"What?"

"Don't shoot anyone. You know that pisses your bosses off," Harry replied with a grin as he opened the bathroom door.

"Very funny, Jr. You're a real right act," came the reply as Harry shut the door.

Laughing, Harry walked to the shower and set his clothes on the hamper. Reaching into the shower, he turned the water on and then stripped out of his shorts and underwear. Ten minutes later, he was dressed and waiting downstairs with his Equipe wind board, sail and bag with his wetsuit. He tucked his wand into the holster mounted to his right wrist and it vanished from sight.

Going into the kitchen, he quickly heated the plate of eggs over medium on hash browns and poured ketchup on them. Quickly scarfing the food down followed by his milk, he was placing the dishes in the sink when a horn sounded outside. Looking out the window he grinned as a blue van pulled up and he yanked the window open.

"Be right there!" he shouted as he rinsed the plate and glass off. Grabbing the ice chest, his pop had filled for him he headed for the front door as the bell rang.

"It's open," Harry shouted as he grabbed his bag off the couch and swung it on his shoulder.

The door flew open and a dark haired girl stood there. Her braided hair went to just above her shorts and her hourglass figure could turn anyone's heads.

"Morning, stud," she said with a smile that lit up her face.

"Morning, Ashley, ready for some surfing?" Harry asked as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend.

"You bet I am," she replied as she reached for the cooler and bag, "You get your board and sail."

"Ok," Harry replied as he handed her the bag and cooler. Grabbing the rolled up sail and board they stepped out of the house and Harry activated the alarm after locking the door.

Harry followed his girlfriend of one year down the steps to her brother's van, who was standing there with the back doors open.

"Morning Harry, how are you doing?" Matt Anderson replied as he helped his sister's boyfriend load his board and sail into the back of the van.

"Doing great. Can't wait to get out on the bay and try this new board out," Harry replied closing the left door as Matt slammed the right one.

"I agree with you, been to long since we surfed, the bad weather didn't help. Got your wand with you?" he asked.

"Do criminals shit bricks when my pop walks into a room?" Harry replied with a grin as he helped Ashley into the van and climbed in beside her.

Matt started laughing as he walked to the driver's door and climbed in. Sitting down he put his seatbelt on and replied, "Harry, not only do they shit their pants, they pee them when they see that cannon he carries."

"True," Harry replied as he thought of the .44 magnum his dad carried for work.

Matt passed the McDonalds bag to Harry as he put the van in gear and pulled away from the curb. None of the occupants saw the long bearded man appear behind them as they drove away and walk up the steps to the door.

"So where we meeting up? Berkeley Marina or Coyote Point?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his breakfast sandwich.

"Coyote Point. They are doing cleanup at Berkeley Marina is having a yacht festival and they have closed it for surfing," Matt replied.

"Cool, lot more room at Coyote. So who's all coming?"

"Sally and Steven. Mick and Sandra, The Morrison twins, and their girlfriends. Andrew and Amber and Amber's sister Megan for Matt. So there will be fourteen of us plus the twin's parents will be our adult supervision," Ashley replied.

"Great. This should rock," Harry replied as Matt turned the radio on and White Wedding came on by Billy Idol and they started singing to music.

They headed south on Highway 101 towards San Mateo which was twelve miles away. Ashley leaned against Harry as they drove and soon drifted off to sleep as the music played.

Harry finished the food and stuffed the bag in the trash bag hanging on the side door as Matt pulled into the marina at Coyote Point. Matt turned onto a manmade spit of land that was used for parking and drove to the end where their friends were parked. Cutting the engine, Harry opened the door to the van as their friends climbed out of their cars to join them with several parents who would be watching over them from their speed boat that was tied up next to one of the docks. Their friends were already in their wetsuits and waiting on them as Matt, Ashley and Harry grabbed theirs and headed into the changing room.

They quickly had their suits on and were out the door to join their friends who had their boards set up for them next to theirs. Ashley had let her hair loose from her braid and was quickly brushing it out as they came to a stop by the boards.

"Ok, you kids, we loaded the food onto the Bat. So when you get hungry or need a drink pull up beside us and we'll give you what you need. Now remember to watch out for our lines as we'll be fishing while you're surfing. You all have your emergency flares if you need help so use them. You have your safety gear and stay with your boards if you get disabled. Make sure you all have your sunscreen on that includes you too Harry. Yes I know you're a metamorphous but still better to be careful then not and you know how hot it can get under the sun on the water. Everyone of you has a water bottle, when its empty, see us we have more for you," Sam Morrison ordered as he looked at the fourteen kids.

"Yes Mister Morrison," the kids replied as Harry grinned and shouted, "Ready to rock and roll?"

"HELL YEAH!" all the kids shouted back as they picked up their boards and headed for the docks.

Ten minutes later, they were on their boards heading out into the bay with shouts of pleasure. Harry kept an eye on Ashley and would swoop around to rejoin her because she wasn't as good as the rest of them.

"You doing ok?" Harry shouted as he came up on her.

"Hell yeah!" Ashley replied as she tacked away from him.

Harry watched as the wind blew his girlfriends hair and his heart flipped as she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.  
.

1*1*1

.

Eight hours later, Harry and his friends arrived back at the Callahan residence. Harry pulled his board and sail out the back as Ashley grabbed the ice chest and his suit bag. Carrying them up the steps, Harry shut the alarm off and they stepped inside. Setting the bags and board down, they kissed goodbye which lasted until Matt blew the horn on the van.

Breaking the kiss, they giggled as they touched foreheads.

"See you Wednesday at Magical Way for our school supplies," Ashley said as she pulled away..

"It's a date, babe. See you then," Harry replied as he watched his girlfriend skip down the steps and climb into the van with her brother.

"Man, what a day," Harry replied as he shut the door and locked it. Grabbing his sail and board he carried them downstairs to the basement and stood them in the shower his dad had installed down here for the boards. He quickly washed the saltwater off and left them to dry on the rack.

Going back upstairs, he grabbed the bag and cooler and carried them into the kitchen where he emptied the cooler out and stuck the thawed ice blocks back in the freezer. Opening the fridge, he pulled out the pizza his dad had bought and turned to the stove. Turning the oven on to heat, he grabbed the pizza pan and slid the premade supreme pizza onto the pan. Sliding the pizza in the oven, he grabbed the timer and set it for twenty-eight minutes and carried it upstairs to the bathroom with his sports bag. Walking into his bedroom, he grabbed some clean clothes that he had set out the night before and went back into the bathroom.

Harry had his suit hanging in the back of the shower, and he was stripped in minutes to wash the saltwater off his body as dinner cooked in the oven. He was finishing up when he heard a shout.

"Harry, I'm home. How much time on the pizza?"

Harry glanced at the timer and shouted back, "Five minutes, Dad."

"Ok, finish up and I'll pull it out and set the table. What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have the same as you," Harry replied.

"I don't think so kid, you get a coke."

"Damn," Harry said as he pulled his clean clothes on. Slipping his wand holster back on his wrist, he added his wand and went downstairs with the timer.

"That smells good," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen to see his dad setting the pie on the table. A can of coke was opened on one side of the table and a bottle of Bud was on the other. Harry noticed that hanging on the chair was his dad's pistol and ammo clips.

"You have a good time today," Harry senior asked as he sat down and pulled the first slice of pizza on his plate.

"Yeah, we did. Fourteen of us showed up to surf. You should have seen us all out there skipping across the bay with the wind," Harry replied as he grabbed his first slice of pizza and then added, "Ashley says hi."

"Tell her I said hi when you see her on Wednesday. You two are still going to Magical Way to get your supplies for school?"

Harry nodded his head as he chewed his pizza and then swallowed, "We're meeting up at two to start our shopping."

"Good, you need money?"

"Nah, I'm good. I sold my old board for four hundred bucks, so should have enough for this year," Harry replied as he reached for his soda.

"Ok, you know I don't mind paying for your school books," Harry senior replied as he bit into his second piece of pie.

"So what classes are you taking this year?" Senior asked.

"Defense, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Battle magic, Runes, Arithmancy, Dueling, Curse Breaking, Spirit Magic, along with US History, science, math and P.E.," Harry replied.

"That's a full load. Now I know most of those but what is Spirit Magic?" Senior asked.

"It's magic that calls on the aid of spirits. We first learn how to detect and summon a spirit. Its also used to find one haunting a location so we can talk with them then. Later we learn how to use them to channel their power to boost ours. Eventually we'll be able to move through the spirit world to another location or have them bring us something that we want. That's if we have the right mindset for the ability. Only one in five thousand can use the abilities," Harry said as the doorbell rang.

"Expecting someone?" Senior asked.

"No, Dad," Harry replied as his dad stood up and pulled his pistol from its holster along with several clips.

"Back me up," Harry senior ordered as he walked to the kitchen door as the doorbell rang again.

Harry pulled his wand and followed his father to the hallway where his dad stood to the side of the door.

"Who is it?" Harry senior called out.

"Good evening, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm looking for Harry Potter. May I speak with him," came the reply.

Harry senior looked at the door and replied, "There is no Potter at this address."

"I assure you, my good man, that he is at this location," came from the other side of the door.

"Dad, Dumbledore is the headmaster of one of the schools in Europe, England I think or it could be France. I know it's not the Scandinavian one," Harry whispered to his father.

"It's England and I am headmaster of Hogwarts, Mister Potter. Now may I come in and speak with you. It's very important that you come back to England with me. It's for the greater good."

"Better let him in Dad, he is probably making a fashion statement out there," Harry said as he slipped his wand into its holster.

Harry senior unlocked the door and opened it. Standing there wearing a bright green robe with stars on it was an elderly man with a beard that went below his waist. On his head was a green hat that had more stars on it. Shaking his head he looked at his son and then back at the man, "Come in and have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir," Albus replied as he stepped into the room and then his eyes latched onto Harry Jr., "Mister Potter it's good to see you after so long. You wouldn't believe what I have gone through to find you."

"It's Callahan. Not Potter," Harry said as he walked into the living room and sat down in his chair by the bookcase. His dad followed him and sat in his chair while Albus sat on the couch.

"No, it's Potter. I would know your looks anywhere because you look like your father, except you have your mother's eyes."

"Look, I said my name is Callahan. I should know, it says so on my adoption papers when my dad adopted me," Harry replied as he pulled his wand out and summoned his coke and his father's beer.

"You cannot do magic out of school. You will get in trouble by the ministry," Dumbledore blurted out as the bottle and can came floating out of the kitchen.

"Not here in the states. Here we can do magic in our homes as long as no mundanes, who don't know about the magical world, see it. Now, what do you want," Harry Senior asked.

Albus looked at the man and noticed the firearm sitting on his lap. "Shouldn't you put that thing away? It could go off and kill someone," he asked.

Harry senior picked up the pistol and looked at it before replying, "Yes, it could. But with the safety engaged, I doubt it would. Now what do you want with my son?"

"I'm here to take Mister Potter back to England where he can finish his schooling. It's for the greater good that he comes with me," Albus said.

"What greater good? Since he is an American citizen and my son, I think I have the right to know what you want."

"Lord Voldemort has returned to power and his Death Eaters are looking for Harry. I can protect him at Hogwarts and I've placed powerful wards around his mother's sister's house to protect him. I will deliver him back to them and then pick him up for his fifth year schooling at Hogwarts."

"Who is Lord Voldemort and what are Death Eaters?" Harry senior asked.

"Terrorists dad, they're nothing but scum. Or that's what Professor Martin says in our History of Magic class. They should all be hunted down and killed. However Voldemort is dead," Harry said as he took a sip from his coke.

"He is back. He gained a new body last year as to the Death Eaters, they can be redeemed if captured alive. Everyone deserves a second chance," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"No, once a terrorist always a terrorist. The US knows how to deal with that type of scum and one is we don't negotiate nor do we give them a second chance if we have them in our sights. Now, why must I come to Hogwarts and this is the last time I'm asking."

With a sigh, Albus knew he was beat and then he said, "There is a prophecy that says you must face Lord Voldemort and defeat him."

"A prophecy about Harry Callahan defeating some insane wizard that you keep spouting is back. You say I'm the boy who lived, but from what I remember about the stories he has a scar on his forehead. Right?" Harry asked.

"That is correct, you have a lightning bolt scar…"

Harry lifted his bangs off his forehead to show a smooth forehead, "No scar you idiot. I'm not your Harry Potter," he said.

"Ahh, Harry, you need to know something," Harry senior said.

"What's that dad?" Harry asked as he looked over at his father.

"Well you know that you're adopted. But what you don't know is when I found you thirteen years ago; you had a scar on your forehead. I had it removed with plastic surgery. I didn't want you growing up being called scarhead or something like that. It was a simple surgery and when they first operated on you some black gunk came out of it. The docs thought it was infected and cleaned it right up as they did the surgery. We never did find out who abandoned you back then nor did we know your last name. The note pinned to your diaper said your name was Harry and said that your parents were dead."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked.

"It never came up. I thought you had a happy life here and didn't want to screw it up," he replied.

"You didn't dad, you've been the best father anyone could ask. Plus we do a lot of cool things together," Harry replied with a grin.

"Good, now that that is straightened out. Please go upstairs and pack your things so I can take you back home to your family," Albus ordered.

"Excuse me? I am his family," Harry senior snapped out.

"No, his family is the Dursleys of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surry England. I will return Mister Potter to his Aunt and Uncle who will take care of him from…"

"I don't think so. I suggest you leave. Now…"

Harry senior was interrupted by the front door exploding. He was out of his chair with his pistol in his hands as the first of several men came rushing in wearing black cloaks and silver masks. They were wielding wands in their hands and were turning them towards his son when the pistol discharged in his hand. The first round hit the leader in the chest and punched right through him nailing the man behind him.

He was already tracking the next man when a red spell flew through the air and he ducked. The pistol bucked again and the man's head exploded as the .44 round hit the center of the mask as more of the men came in. He heard Harry cry out a spell and the same red bolt flew past him and caught a third invader in the throat blowing it open. They all heard a woman cackle in baby talk as she rolled into the room and cast a spell at Harry Jr.

Harry ducked the _Crucio_ spell and fired a _Reducto_ back at the witch which she ducked and then Albus was casting spells at the Death Eaters who were invading the house.

Harry senior fired twice more and two more Death Eaters went down before Bella screamed out for them to retreat. He heard popping and watched in surprise as the Death Eaters started vanishing. Taking quick aim, he fired as the woman started turning in a circle. His round hit her left hand and it exploded into ruin as she vanished.

"You didn't have to kill them," Albus snapped out as he went to check the downed men.

"They were trying to kill us so I put them down hard," Harry senior replied as he reloaded his pistol.

"Your parents would be disappointed in you Harry, killing turns you dark."

"No, it doesn't. I dealt with this scum how they should have been dealt with," Harry replied as they heard several pops and five men wearing camouflaged uniforms appeared.

"Ministry Aurors, don't move!" ordered one of the men as he pointed his wand at them.

"Oh bugger," Albus mumbled as he looked at the American Aurors.

Harry stepped up and spent the next hour explaining what had happened. By the time he was finished the bodies had been carted off and the neighbor's obliviated on what had happened. Two hours later Harry and his father were checking into a hotel downtown while Albus too many names Dumbledore was explaining his involvement to the American Ministry. By the time he was finished, Harry Potter had vanished.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter**

**Harry Callaghan JR.**

**Chapter Four**

**ooOoOoo**

Albus sat in the chair in the interrogation room waiting for the door to open. He was annoyed that the American Aurors had taken his wand and had him sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in existence. He was worried that Mister Potter wasn't remorse for taking the lives of those young men and women back at his house. They could have been turned back to the light and shown that evil wasn't the way to go, but now they couldn't because they were dead. His adopted father scared him as well because he had casually killed some of them and just disregarded their deaths as meaningless.

'_Harry must be removed from this destructive lifestyle and rejoin the civilized world. It would take a lot to deprogram him of his violence and he wondered who he could get to do the job and then thought of the Weasleys. Molly would put him on the path to the light. Yes Molly would do that. Now he just needed to get out of here and find the boy again,'_ he thought as the door opened and Charles Whitmore the Third of the American Congress walked into the room.

"Albus, Albus, Albus. What am I going to do with you?" Charles said as he sat down across from him with a folder in his left hand.

"I demand to be released. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," Albus stated.

"Which means jack shit here in the United States of America. You were supposed to talk with him and ask him to attend your school. From what Mister Callahan reports in his report on the incident you basically tried to kidnap the boy. He is an American citizen you were told by the ICW you cannot force him to go to England and your school. Now you have brought your bigots here and they got their ass's handed to them…"

"I demand that Mister Callahan be charged for murdering wizards. You know that is an automatic death sentence so when…"

Albus stopped talking as Charles started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Albus demanded.

"You are. You come to my country and try and enforce your laws on our country. Those terrorist committed a violent crime against a law enforcement officer who is a highly decorated member of the San Francisco Police Department and a criminal inspector and teacher at their academy. There will be no charges filed against Inspector Callahan. In fact he will be issued a twenty thousand galleon reward for the capture of a known American terrorist that we were after," Charles stated as he opened the folder and pulled out several photos.

"Now, can you identify these four men?" Charles asked as he slid the pictures across the table.

Albus looked down at the pictures and blanched, he recognized all four of them.

"By the look on your face, I see you recognize them. What are their names?"

"This is Alecto Carrow, and was a known Death Eater in the first war. The second is John Gibbon like Alecto was a known Death eater. Neither were convicted of any wrong doing. The third is Walden Macnair and is the executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The fourth is John Yaxley who works for the DMLE…"

"WHAT? Two of these scums are members of your government?" Charles snapped out in anger.

"We didn't know about Yaxley and Macnair so how could we go after them?" Albus stated.

"You knew about Carrow and Gibbon. How did they get free? Why were they not charged and prosecuted? Oh let me guess they used the Imperius Curse. Did you even question them using Veritaserum? Of course not. Let me guess they are purebred inbreeds," Charles stated as he placed the photos back in the folder.

"The ministry decided there was no need to question them. Minister Bagnold decided that they were innocent of their crimes. As to their blood status, it doesn't matter," Albus stated.

"Of course it matters in England. I know this because of how many of your first generations leave the United Kingdom and settle here in the United States. We get the average of two hundred first generation wizards and witches every year from Europe because of the bigotry from European countries. A lot of your missing Aurors and healers from your first war came here and have advanced in their fields. Two of the members of the squad who responded to the attack at the Callahan residence were members of your DMLE back in the seventies. As soon as Voldemort was gone, they were laid off because of purebreds needing their jobs. You have destroyed your own country and now you want an American citizen help clean it up by saying he needs to come back and defeat Voldemort. Why? Why should he risk his life that cost the lives of his family? You told him that there is a prophecy that only he could defeat this terrorist? Well prophecies are a bunch of bull shit. Mister Callahan doesn't believe it. He told me to tell you to find Voldemort and put a bullet in his head and I have to agree with him…"

"It doesn't work that way. The prophecy states only Mister Potter can defeat Voldemort," Albus replied.

"Then capture him, and we'll bring him over and kick him through your veil of death. It doesn't mean that he has to fight him," Charles snapped back.

"He must return, without him there Voldemort would take over easily. He is the rally point my country needs as well as the boy-who-lived," Albus replied.

"What a bunch of dragon dung. Boy-who-lived, you should have squashed that when it was first started. All our experts agree it was something the parents did that allowed young Harry to survive…"

"I agree they did. I believe it was their love for Harry that allowed the curse to rebound and destroy Voldemort's original body. But now he has returned and he has shown that he wants Mister Potter dead. The best protection he can have is at Hogwarts where I can protect him," Albus replied.

Charles leaned back in his chair and sat there thinking before he responding, "I can see your point, but you must see ours. Mister Callahan is an… hold your horses. I know to you he is Potter, but he doesn't know that name. To him he is Harry Callahan JR. son of a highly decorated police officer. Now I have several proposals that if he wants to go, he goes with our protection and by that I mean with diplomatic immunity. At the end of the term and on your holidays, if he wants he's allowed to return home to San Francisco to be with his family and friends. Can you agree with this?"

Albus sat back and thought on what Charles as said and slowly nodded his head, "I can agree with that. I don't know how Fudge would go with it, but I know his godfather would probably back him."

"Godfather? Who is that?" Charles asked.

"His godfather is Sirius Black, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Albus replied.

"I see. Wasn't he in your prison for supposals betraying him, and then he broke out a year ago. If I remember right, he's dating Amelia Bones, the head of your DMLE," Charles asked.

"You are correct," Albus replied.

"I thought so," Charles said as he wrote some information down on the folder.

"You said you had several requests," Albus stated.

"Yes, I did. Harry will be going as a Auror trainee," Charles said as he looked up from his writing.

"But…" with a sigh Albus continued, "I agree."

"Third, he will be entitled to his full inheritance from his parents. You will unseal their will and let him have access to all their properties and vaults."

"But, he's not of age. He must be seventeen and an adult…"

"Then by the time he leaves here, he will be. We'll emancipate him if we have to. Do I make myself clear?" Charles snapped out.

"Why are you so hostile towards me?" Albus asked in confusion.

"Why? Why am I hostile? Why is the Magical Congress of America PISSED OFF AT YOU?" Charles snarled in anger as he hit the table with the palm of his hand making Albus jump.

"I'll tell you why. You brought your war here and ten mundanes are dead, an attack on a police officer and attempted murder of a magical child. That is why we're pissed off. Get out of here."

.

1*1*1

.

In another room that was connected to the one Albus Dumbledore was being confronted by Charles Whitmore the Third, four people sat. One was Deputy Commander of the American Auror force John Barlow, the other was Inspector Harry Callahan of the San Francisco Police Department. The third was Harry Callahan JR. who was sitting there pissed. The fourth was Ashley Anderson and Harry's girlfriend.

"Harry calm down. Yes what I know he did was wrong but now you know you have a choice. Do you wish to attend your parent's old school?" John asked.

"Why would I want to attend that school? All my friends are here including my girlfriend. All they have there is a war starting up," Harry replied angrily.

"Calm my love," Ashley said as she squeezed Harry's hand.

Harry stopped his rant and looked at his girlfriend and exhaled, "You're right Ash. I need to be calm," he replied and turned back to Mister Barlow and asked, "Sir, what should I do?"

"Personally if it was me, I'd want revenge on the SOB who murdered my parents. But! I am not you. The question is, what do you want?" John asked the fifteen year old.

Harry sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing and brought up his Occlumency shields so he could calm his mind. When he was finished he opened them and said, "I'll do it."

"If Harry's going, so am I," Ashley stated.

"Love, you should stay here where you'd…"

"Harry Daniel Callahan, don't you dare say be safe. I love you, and I want to marry you after we graduate. Where you go I go and there is no discussion about it. Besides, who would I trust but myself to keep your ass safe," Ash replied as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Listen to her son. She knows what she wants and that's you," Harry senior said with a snicker and then said, "Auror Barlow, what can you help my son with? If he's going to the place I want him to be protected and to protect himself."

"Well first we need to get his gear for being an Auror. That includes his uniform, badge, weapons and trunk..."

"I want Ash to be protected as well. So you know, she is second in our year in dueling and battle magic," Harry stated.

"You are?" John asked in surprise.

Ashley blushed and nodded.

"Good, they you are assigned as a team and that team will be called…" he replied as he opened his notebook and then said, "Thunderbird."

"I like it," Ashley said as she giggled and added, "That's mine and Harry's Patronus form."

"Your Patronus forms?" John asked in surprise.

"Yes, we were in Arizona on a field trip to the cliff dwelling. While we were examining the runic symbols a Thunderbird appeared in front of us and dropped several feathers. They are our cores in our primary wands," Ashley said as she pulled out a black wand from her wrist holder.

Harry pulled his out and it was identical to Ashley's except his had an emerald for a focuse while Ashley had had a blue diamond.

"Nice wands, I assume you have your originals as backups," John asked.

"Yes, they are. Professor Hanson says any good battle mage has two to three backups in case you lose your primary wand," Harry replied as he slipped his wand back into its holster.

"Margret is correct. I carry five wands just for that reason and this," John replied as he showed the pistol in his shoulder holster.

"That looks like a 9mm Berretta," Harry stated.

"It is, it's a 92D model. You know your guns," John said as he let his jacket go.

"I should, been shooting since I was eleven. Dad has taught me a lot about them. He uses a .44 Automag…"

John whistled and said, "Now that's a cannon," as he looked at the father.

"If their shooting at me, I'm putting them down hard," Harry Senior replied, and then said, "So get the stuff you are giving my son so we can get Ashley home so she can talk with her family."

"I agree," John replied as he stood up and said, "Follow me."

John led them out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator. They road up to the next level and entered the equipment room. The room was eighty foot long and forty foot wide. Along the walls were hundreds of lockers that stretched all around the room to a counter mounted in the far wall that had a mesh grill in front of it. Walking over to the mesh he rang the bell on the counter.

"What can I get you John?" a voice said from the darkness of the back room.

"Hank, I need two Auror long time adventure trunks fully loaded for permanent loan out. Include eight sets of uniforms and the whole kit and caboodle. One male and one female. Then access to the armory for about thirty minutes," John replied.

Coming right up," the voice called back.

Harry and Ashley stood there holding hands as a pair of miniature trunks came floating out to settle onto the counter. They were followed by bundles of clothes that included ministry approved Auror uniforms with high laced boots. Several taped up boxed followed the clothes to settle beside the trunks. Finally a man walked out of the darkness and placed two rings of keys down. He was about six feet six inches tall; weight about two hundred pounds with black hair and bright blue eyes. Harry noticed he was limping and it seemed as if he left leg wasn't real.

"Here you go John. I just need a drop of blood from the two new owners to key the trunks and keys to them," Hank said as he lifted up a silver knife.

"Harry, Ashley front in center," John ordered.

Both teens steeped up and held out their left hands for Hank.

Hank quickly cut the left finger of each of the two teens and smeared blood on the keys and the locks of the trunks, "So you know, these two trunks are keyed to you. Only you can add people to them to open them I advise you not to do so," Hank said as he wiped the knife off and placed back in its holder.

"I think we will be only adding each other," Harry replied.

"Good idea if you're a team. Now each has a dedicated floo system to each trunk and back here to headquarters. Your password right now is Dragon one and two and it can be changed by you by using the ward stone in the trunk. There is a manual in the library on the trunk. These trunks are nine compartments. First compartment is for everyday use. Second is a library, third is a potion lab. Fourth compartment is a wardrobe. Fifth is a training room and gun range. Sixth compartment is what I call the play room. There is a table tennis, pool table, and half a dozen video games consoles with a small sitting area. Seventh is a kitchen and dining room. The eighth room I your living area with two bedrooms and the armory. The last room is set up with twenty prison cells and an integration room for prisoners," Hank replied as he pushed a clipboard forward to be signed.

John grabbed the clipboard and quickly signed off on the equipment while Harry and Ashley loaded the equipment from the counter inside the first compartment.

"So you know, all compartments are accessible by the red door in your living area, Just press the number of the compartment on the door you want and it will open to that room," Hank said as he took the clipboard from John.

"Thanks, now what Mr. Barlow?" Harry asked as he picked up the shrunken trunk.

"Now I take you two to the armory for your weapons. As you know we here in the United States don't just use our wands for our aurors," John said as he led them across the room to a black door that he touched with his badge.

Harry watched the door open and his jaw hit the floor. Inside the room were racks and racks of rifles, grenade launchers, pistols, crates of ammo and clips. Boxes of speed loaders, and what looked like a WW2 recoils rifle. Machine guns sat under the counters that held parts for the guns. Against the far wall were several ammo loaders with four men and women sitting there loading ammo. One of the men turned and looked at the open door and smiled while another woman was working on a rifle that looked like a miniature cannon.

"Hey boss, come on in," the man loading the ammo said.

John walked into the room and Harry, Ashley and Harry Senior followed. Harry stood next to his dad and was looking at heaven while his father just whistled as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Harry, Ashley, pick out the guns you want to take with you," John said as he patted Harry Senior on the back and added, "Let me show you our toys."

Harry watched his dad nod his head and then he grabbed Ashley's hand and they walked over to the pistols.

"What should we take?" Ashley asked as she checked out a 9mm Berretta.

"I think the 9mms, the other guns are a little powerful for us," Harry replied as he too took a Berretta,

They both checked the pistols out and set them aside as Harry looked at an automatic on the wall. It was fifteen inches long and kind of looked like a 1911 colt 45 but he notice the hole for the barrel was huge.

"What the heck is this?" he asked as he looked at the pistol.

"That is a 50 caliber Desert Eagle," a voice said behind them.

Turning Harry was looking at the women who had been working on the huge rifle.

"Fifty cal? I didn't even know they made something like that. The recoil must break wrists," Harry stated.

"Hi I'm Nancy Howler, and I help run the armory. Deputy Commander Barlow says you're going to be deployed to the UK to fight magical terrorist," Nancy stated.

"We are," Ashley replied as she set the pistol down she was holding.

"Good. Now normally the Desert Eagle neither of you would be able to fire them. You just don't have the muscle mass for their kickback, but even your girlfriend here could fire it all day long and not hurt herself. The pistol has a featherweight charm on it, and another charm to handle the recoil. The magazines for the pistol have space expansion charms that triple the normal load out. So instead of seven rounds you have twenty-one," she said as she picked up the pistol and handed it to Harry, "I notice your companion carries a .44 Automag, it's a good gun, but think this one is better for taking down a target," she said as she handed the gun to Harry.

Harry took the gun and it felt comfortable in his hand. Looking down the barrel he could see blowing away a terrorist with it like his pop did yesterday, "I like it. Makes me feel like my dad," he said as he set the pistol down.

"Just remember that if you fire it, that a bullet from this gun will rip a human target apart and keep going unless they are wearing dragon armor or some type of magical armor even Kevlar won't stop it. Slow it down, but will not stop the round," she stated as she pulled out a box of ten clips for each pistol they had chosen, "Now the Berretta's have expansion charms on the clips as well. Each clip holds forty-five rounds while I already said the DE has twenty-one rounds. What about rifles? Do you want any?"

"I don't think we'll need them," Harry replied.

"Better safe the sorry, come on I'll outfit you," Nancy said as she led him over to the rifles and asked, "Have you fired a long gun?"

"Yes, even an AR-15 at the academy under my dad's supervision," Harry replied.

"The AR-15 is a good rifle. I have several here but I suggest you go with these modified M-16s. Each M-16 has the featherweight charm on it and recoil charm. Their clips have been expanded to hold sixty rounds each. Each has a flash suppressor as well as the clip on for the M-79 grenade launcher," Nancy said as she pulled out two of the rifles and handed them to the kids.

Harry Senior sat on the stool by the USMC Sniper Barrett 82A1 .50 bmg that the woman named Nancy had been working on. He wanted to take this baby back to the Academy and try it out but knew he wouldn't be allowed to. Turning he watched as Nancy and Harry loaded weapons and supplies into his and Ashley's trunks. Eventually they were finished and Harry shrunk their trunks which they then slipped into their pockets.

Deputy Commander Barlow then led them back upstairs to his office where he administered the oath to Harry and Ashley and handed them their badges along with their Auror books. He also handed them two black wallets and said, "Good luck you two. You can use the floo in your trunks to send messages to us. They are secure, my office is floo is Coffeehouse Mecca," John said.

"Got it. So if I send you a letter for my dad you'll get it to him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and if you need reinforcements, I can have them there in minutes. Remember; don't let them push you around. You're protected. You are an American Auror on detached schooling. They cannot do anything to either of you without causing an international incident but please remember this, don't embarrass us by having sex on the head table or something that we cannot back. If you kill someone, make sure they're a death eater with the mark on their arms," John stated as he shook their hands.

"We understand," Harry replied as they walked to the door.

"I'll let Dumbledore know what hotel you're staying at so he can contact you tomorrow," John said as he walked the three of them down to the lobby and watched as they left the building through the floo.

"Will he do it?" a voice asked behind John.

John turned and looked at Charles and nodded, "He will and I have protected him. His girlfriend is going with him."

"Good, he will need someone to keep him grounded and Mrs. Anderson is that. We cannot afford to allow England to fall to that madman," Charles stated as he turned and walked out the door.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callaghan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	6. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Five**

**ooOoOoo**

Fifteen year old Harry Callahan JR. stood at the window looking out at the street. He was in the magical library of his former school with his father, girlfriend and his headmistress as they waited for one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to arrive. His headmaster had received a notice from the Congress of Magic that Harry and Ashley would be transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next term.

Turning Harry looked at his aged headmistress and said, "Mistress Abigail would you like me to get you something to drink?"

Seventy-nine year old Abigail Noon smiled at one of her favorite students and replied with a sigh, "No Mister Callahan that is ok."

Harry didn't bother asking Ashley because she was slurping away at his Coke Icee.

"Dad, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine Jr. Abby, he's late," Inspector Harry Callahan stated as he looked at his watch.

"I know…"

"Sorry I'm late. I had some ICW business I needed to have finished," Dumbledore said as he swept into the room wearing bright pink robes with yellow stars, "Harry my boy, how are you?"

"I'm not your boy. Let's get this finished so I can spend the evening with my Dad," Harry snapped as he sat down in his chair.

"Now my boy, that's no way to talk to your future guardian," Dumbledore replied with a smile and his eyes twinkling.

"You're not my guardian. My father is…"

"Mister Callahan is not your father. Your…"

"By the State of California, and the Magical government of the United States, he is my father. Now what else do I have to do to give you your pound of flesh?"

Dumbledore sighed and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, "As you know by an agreement with you and the American government we have offered you and Miss Anderson a place in my school. You will travel with me from here to New York and from there to a secure facility where you will be protected…"

"No. Ashley and I will leave in the morning for England. We have already set up the arrangements with the Government. All we need is the book lists for your primary subjects. We will be taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as our electives…"

"I suggest you take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Albus replied.

"Your school is already limiting me to only two of my primary subjects. Why would I want to take two crap classes that have nothing to do with the career I'm planning," Harry stated.

"Hogwarts is the premier school of teaching…"

"Do you offer Battle Magic, Dueling, Curse Breaking, and Spirit Magic? Do you offer the mundane classes of US History, Science, Math and P.E. or even World History?" Harry asked.

"No, Spirit Magic is dark, we would never offer it and Hit Wizards, Curse Breaking, Dueling are professions that you can take after you graduate. As to the muggle classes, why would we offer such classes? They have no use in our world and would never be offered," Albus stated as he looked at Headmistress Abigail Noon and said, "I cannot believe you Americans offer such Dark teachings."

"I'll see our teachings compared to you and ask one question to you. How many Dark Lords have you seen on your side of the pond compared to ours in the last hundred years? Last I remember its seventeen and counting to our two. One of the worst of them terrorized Europe from 1933 to 1945 that you defeated and the second from 1963 to 1981 when Mister Potter's mother defeated Voldemort. The two we had lasted less than a year each before they were destroyed with minimum loss of life. How many did Grindelwald kill during his rise to power in Germany? If I remember right from OUR history books he killed almost a million magical from England to Russia from Norway to Egypt. Voldemort killed twenty thousand in the United Kingdom, not counting the thousands that fled the country to the United States, and the Pacific Rim countries," Abigail replied.

Albus glasses lost their twinkle as he said, "Spirit Magic is banned by the ICW…"

"Check those treaties; you will see the United States didn't sign them. They will never be banned here. Now I have another question for you. How large is your Auror force?" Abigail asked.

"We have seventy-nine Aurors," Albus stated.

"The United States has twenty-three thousand active and reserve Aurors, two thousand in training, fourteen thousand Hit Wizards, nineteen hundred Battle Mages and we can field a small reserve army of one hundred and ten thousand battle trained troops that can deploy in twenty-four hours to anywhere in the world, Our Magical population is three point twelve million magical. England has less than fifty thousand…"

"How? How can you have that large of a magical population," Albus asked in shock.

Harry snorted and said, "That's easy. You and all your bigots in Europe ran them off. They came here, married, had children and added to our populations. That's not including the thirty thousand rescued from the Concentration Camps of Grindelwald slaughter pits. Most of the survivors were children that were whisked away to the United States and adopted by our Magicals. We don't discriminate against the muggleborns or the orphans like you do."

"I never knew where they went, I thought they just went back to the muggle population to live," Albus replied and then asked, "How come I or the ICW never knew."

"Because we didn't want you to know," Deputy Commander John Barlow said as he walked over to the table and sat down, and continued, "You see, your loss is our gain. Gain in populations, financial, magical talent, and magical power. While Europe crumbles from the rot it has generated in its bigotry, we have grown strong. When the next dark lord comes calling, you will not be able to stop them, and we'll come in and crush them like a pimple on an athlete's ass."

Albus crinkled his nose at the vulgar response from Mister Barlow and said, "That would never happen. We have survived the two greatest dark lords and overcome them. We have held power for a thousand years and we'll continue to hold the power. Now I must get Mister Potter and Miss Anderson to New York."

"We have made arrangements to get Mister Callahan and his girlfriend to England. Don't you worry about that, you just head home and let us professionals deal with it," John replied with a grin.

"I don't understand, how will you get him there?" Albus asked.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it. Just be at Gringotts in Diagon Alley at four pm to have Mister Callahan's parents will to be read," John said as he stood up.

"Here is the school book list," Albus replied as he slid an envelope across the table.

John swiped the paper off the table and they walked out of the library and entered Magical Way. Harry, Ashley and Harry Senior followed John out of the school while Abigail showed Dumbledore to the floo station so he could floo to New York to catch his portkey home.

"So Harry did you get everything from your house this morning?" John asked as they walked through the mall.

"Yes, I basically emptied my bedroom and my potion lab. My books are sorted and I was thinking of getting some more at the book store," Harry replied.

"Get whatever you want and charge it to the card in your wallet," John replied as they walked and he stopped as he looked at the list of books for his classes.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"You two better stock up on defense books. Whoever is teaching DADA this year at Hogwarts is an idiot. He or she has assigned Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard…"

"What? That book is a joke," Harry said as he looked at John.

"I know. Whoever the teacher is, is offering you students up to be killed," John replied as he looked at the other books and said, "The rest of the books look ok. So let's head for the bookstore"

They headed to the magical book store where Ashley and Harry bought several hundred books since the government was paying for them and then hit the Quidditch store where they both bought two American Thunder Bolts XL brooms with broom kits. The last store they went to was Quality Armor where they picked up several sets of Ironbelly Dragon hide armor.

John left them after that and Harry and Ashley hit the music/video store and stocked up on music and VHS tapes to take with them. With each trunk having a fully stocked entertainment center, they were going to have some fun with the backwater wizards from England.

They were walking towards the door when Harry Senior stopped and looked at one of the stores to his right. A grin split his chiseled face and he said, "Harry, you and Ashley should stock up on clothes as well."

Harry and Ashley looked at the shop that Harry Senior was looking at and they started laughing at some of the captions on the shirts.

"Come on," Ashley said and dragged Harry into the ship where she started pulling shirts off and holding them up to Harry's chest. Shirts she liked went onto counter while ones she didn't were hung back up. One finally caught her eye and she snickered.

"Wear this one tomorrow," she said.

Harry looked at the shirt and laughed at the caption that said 'Darwism equals the British Magical Society. Is your cousin your sister or brother and your married to it, you could be a redneck.' Turning he saw Ashley over at the printer table talking to the printer. She was writing down something on a piece of paper and then handed it to the woman who started laughing and going through her iron on transfers.

Harry watched as his dad walked over to Ashley and whispered something in her ear that had her giggling. Shaking his head he continued looking at the shirts and soon had two piles of thirty shirts each.

Paying for the shirts, he pulled out his trunk and enlarged it and placed them into his wardrobe section as Ashley came over and said, "Let's get a pizza while they print up the rest of the shirts I ordered."

"Sounds good to me," Harry Senior said as they walked towards the food court.

They quickly ordered slices of Supreme pizza from Sbarro Pizza along with drinks. As they say there eating, Harry and Ashley pulled out their notebooks and started writing down lists of things they still had to get.

Ashley had the list of supplies and her nose wrinkled as she read the supplies they needed, "Like hell I'm using a quill and parchment. They don't like modern paper and ink, they can kiss my ass," she said as she scratched it off the list.

"That's ok, look at the telescope they want us to use. A collapsible brass scope, hell you'd be lucky to tell where Armstrong landed on the moon with it. Good thing we got those Celestron CG-11 telescopes that were assigned last year. They will blow everyone away at Hogwarts," Harry stated as he took another bite of pizza.

"The only ones who would be able to find them would be the mundane raised if they could afford them. The purebloods would be lost trying to find them even if they could afford them," Ashley said as she swiped Harry's drink.

"HEY!" Harry gasped out as he reached for his coke.

"What?" she replied with a grin as Harry's dad started laughing.

Harry grumbled as he took his coke back and took a sip as Ashley helped herself to what was left of his pizza.

"Come on JR. lets finish your shopping," Harry Senior said as he stood up.

The kids spent the next two hours shopping and then headed out into the mundane world to buy winter clothing because Hogwarts was located in what would be the snow belt here in the United States. By six pm they were heading back to the Auror office where they met up with Ashley's family.

"Dad! Mom!" Ashley shouted and ran to hug her parents while Harry and Matt shook hands.

Marion Anderson was crying as she hugged her fifteen year old daughter while her father James hugged both of them.

Releasing her daughter she turned to Harry and gave him a hug. When she released him she said, "You take care of my baby."

"I will Mrs. Anderson…"

"What have I told you to call me?" Marion asked.

Harry smiled and replied, "I'll take care of her mom. I promise."

"We know you will. Now don't let that idiot Dumbledork try and control you. Remember both of you are protected by the United States. Kill that bastard and come back home to us," James Anderson said as he hugged both of them.

"We will mom, and Mr. Barlow said he would forward any letters for us," Ashley said as she hugged her big brother.

"Do you have everything you need?" James asked.

"If we don't, we'll let you know," Harry replied as Ashley stepped up to his side.

"Harry, watch over our kids until they head off to that school for us," James said.

"I will. You can count on it," Harry Senior said as one of the guards walked over.

"Mr. Callahans, Miss Anderson, are you ready to floo to London?" the guard asked.

"We are," Harry senior replied.

"Then follow me," the guard said and started walking away.

Harry and Ashley hugged Ashley's parents once more and then followed the guard. Harry Senior followed the two kids and they stepped through a door that had a sign on it that said 'Floo room.'

Harry and Ashley stopped at the desk where the guard had stopped.

"Mr. Callahans, Miss Anderson you need to sign this," the guard said as he handed Harry Senior the clipboard.

Harry Senior read the form and quickly signed the form and handed it to his son who signed followed by Ashley. After handing the clipboard back, they went to the floo where the guard offered each of them some floo powder.

"The destination is Embassy London," the guard said as he threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped through.

Harry watched as Ashley and his father went through and then he threw the powder in. The Grandfather clock in the corner was sounding six pm as he stepped into the floo. The trip took five minutes of spinning and they stepped out into a secure room in London England.

"Welcome to the American Embassy in London Mister Callahan," said a brown haired woman about five feet six inches.

"Thank you…"

"Jessica Helms, I am one of the onside witches for security of the Embassy staff. We've prepared bedrooms for all three of you. It's now two am in the morning. I expect you're not tired but suggest you try and get some sleep," Jessica said as she led them out of the room and to an elevator that they took up to the next level.

Harry followed the woman to their quarters. His dad was to his left and Ashley was to his right. Kissing Ashley good night he waved to his dad as he handed him his shrunken suitcase that he expanded to full size.

"Night JR, Ash sleep tight," Harry Senior said as he entered his room.

"Good night Dad," Harry said as he pulled Ashley to him.

"Night Mister Callahan," Ashley said as she slipped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

Jessica watched the two teens for a second and then cleared her throat, "Hem, hem."

Harry and Ashley jumped apart blushing and stammering.

"Get some sleep you two," Jessica said as she turned and walked down the hall.

"Good night love," Harry said as he opened the door to his room and Ashley went inside.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he stepped inside the room to see Ashley enlarging her trunk.

"Getting ready for bed what does it look like?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"This is my room," Harry blurted out in surprise.

"I know, now get ready for bed," Ashley replied as she slipped into the bathroom with her nightgown in her left hand.

Harry stood there for a second, shook his head and then he was enlarging his trunk. Opening it, he pulled out some clean shorts and a T-shirt that Ashley had made back in Magical Way. The shirt had several miniature F-18's flying in formation around his chest. Then broomstick mounted Death Eaters rose up from the bottom of the shirt trying to destroy them. The planes started dog fighting the death eater and blowing them out of the sky with the caption that said, 'America at its best versus Terrorist, take no prisoners.' The fighter was chasing the broomstick mounted death eaters all over the shirt destroying them with its machine guns. The bodies and brooms would tumble to the bottom of the shirt vanishing as new ones appeared to battle the jet.

Harry quickly changed and climbed into the bed as the bathroom door opened and Ashley came out wearing a pale blue nightgown.

Ashley crossed the room, turning the lights off until only the headboard light was still on. Slipping into bed she kissed Harry and then scooted down, "Get the light love," she said as she slipped her arm over Harry's chest.

Harry reached up and flipped the light off as Ashley cuddled him. Wrapping his left arm around her, he drifted off to sleep in this new country.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	7. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Six**

**ooOoOoo**

Sunlight coming through the windows woke Ashley and Harry. They each grabbed their wands and freshened their mouths before kissing each other.

"Morning," Ashley whispered as they broke apart.

"Morning Ash," Harry replied as his stomach grumbled.

"Typical male, horny or hungry," Ashley said as she slipped out of bed and opened her trunk for some clothes.

"Well its been awhile since we did eat," Harry replied as he opened his trunk and then said, "I'm going to exercise. Let me know when you're finished with the shower."

"I will."

Harry entered his trunk and started his morning exercise regime while Ashley took her shower. He started with his morning calisthenics and went to his weightlifting. He was on the treadmill when Ashley called out.

"Finished, it's all yours. Turn the music on when you come up, I have silence spells on the walls."

"I will, and I'll be right up," Harry shouted back as he wiped his forehead.

Harry finished his workout, grabbed his water bottle and drained the water as he pulled clothes out of his wardrobe. Before leaving the room, he sprayed air freshener into the room so it wouldn't smell of stale sweat next time he came in. Walking by the stereo, he flipped it on and inserted a tape into the tape compartment. He grinned as 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana blasted from the forty-eight inch speakers mounted in the corners and subwoofers under the couch.

Running up the stairs, he stepped into the room he shared with Ashley the night before and watched her bob her head to the music as she brushed out her hair.

"GREAT SONG!" she shouted as she started singing to the lyrics.

"I KNOW!" Harry yelled back as he entered the bathroom.

Harry tossed his clean clothes on the counter and stepped into the shower where he started washing himself as he sang the lyrics to 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'. Ten minutes later Harry was dressed and using his metamorphmagus ability he shrunk his hair down to his scalp and dried it. When finished he regrew his hair and spiked it and turned it bright blue with silver tips. The shirt he slipped on had a picture that changed from a wizard to a dog and the caption said, 'Pureblood equals Kennel club. Are you a dog or a human?' To the mundane it would be a picture of a Saint Bernard saying, 'I support AKC.'

"Harry, your dad is waiting downstairs for us," Ashley said from the other room.

"Ok, be right there," Harry replied as he grabbed his dirty clothes.

Walking out of the bathroom he entered his trunk. Tossing the clothes into the hamper, he shut the stereo off, grabbed his and Ashley's jackets that were made from the hide of a Ukrainian Ironbelly and his wallet. The jackets would act like Dragon armor and should protect them from some curses in case they were attacked.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Ashley as he exited the trunk.

"Yes, I have your pistol in my purse," Ashley replied as she took the jacket from Harry and slipped it on.

"Good, were going into the mundane world, and England is anal on the civilians owning guns," Harry said as he walked to his trunk and pulled out his wand.

Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket while Ashley picked up her purse and the exited the room. Walking downstairs, they met Harry's dad who was sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper.

"Ready to go kids?" Harry senior asked as he folded the Daily Telegraph and tucked it in his jacket pocket.

"Yes, but were hungry," Ashley said as they walked to the doors.

"We'll hit a bakery for something," Harry Senior replied as they exited the building and walked to the gates that were protected by the US Marines.

"Dad, just because you're a cop and eat donuts all the time doesn't mean we want to," Harry said as they stepped through the gates and out into the city. Walking pass a phone booth, Harry couldn't but help notice the punk rocker girl with pink hair talking on the phone.

"Bakeries are different here. Here they serve meals along with biscuits and bread," Harry senior replied as they started walking.

"Oh," Harry said as they walked away from the Embassy.

The three of them walked for about fifteen minutes when Harry Senior led them into a small shop. In the windows were racks of fresh bread. Inside the small shop there were six small tables with four chairs each. A counter split the room in half that showed more bread and other foods inside a glass cabinet. Standing behind the counter was a plump grey-haired woman who had a dusting of flour on her apron and hands a name tag said her name was Holly.

"Good morning. What may I get you this fine morning?" the woman asked.

Harry looked at the food, not sure what to get and he asked, "Ummm what's good?"

"Ahh Yanks, how I love you people. As to breakfast, well love that depends on how brave you are? We have our tradition fast food made meals like breakfast roll or even a bacon roll. Give me a little bit of time I can make a full English breakfast with bubble and squeak, sausage, bacon, grilled tomatoes and eggs. I have scones, English muffins, bagels, waffles, pancakes, oatmeal, cinnamon rolls, and biscuits. To drink we have fruit juice and beverages such as coffee or tea," the woman replied.

Harry and Ashley looked at each other in confusion as Harry Senior spoke up.

"Holly, I'll take a cinnamon roll and a large cup of coffee while these two figure out what they want."

"Coming right up," Holly said with a smile and walked away.

"Uhh dad. What is bubble and squeak?" Harry asked.

"Son, I have no idea so I went with something safe," Harry Senior said as Holly came back and placed a paper plate on the counter. She then filled a large sixteen ounce Styrofoam cup with coffee.

"There you go Guv," Holly said as she slid the sugar and cream over and then looked at the kids, "Have you two decided?"

"Yeah, we'll have the bacon rolls and two orange juices to go. I have to ask, what is bubble and squeak?" Harry asked.

"Bubble and squeak is a traditional English dish made with the shallow-fried leftover vegetables from a roast dinner. Its served with eggs and rashers with a side order of grilled tomatoes. It's so yummy. My kids grew up on and just loved it before heading off to school," Molly stated as she pulled out the tray with the bacon rolls and placed them on a plate to heat in the microwave.

"Ohhhhhh kay," Ashley said as she took her bacon roll.

"Different, but I can see it," Harry replied as his dad paid for their food.

Harry led them outside and they started walking again as they ate their food. Seeing a bus stop, they stopped and waited for the next bus to arrive which was three minutes later. Tossing their trash in one of the public trash cans they got in line to get on the bus.

Climbing onto one of the double-decker busses they headed for Charing Cross Road. As they sat down on the top deck, Harry watched as a pink haired girl ran onto the bus. It was the same girl that was outside the embassy.

Leaning over to Ashley who was snapping pictures of London, he whispered, "We're being followed."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked as she leaned across Harry to take a picture of the Thames River.

"Yeah, it's the pink haired girl at the front of the bus. I saw her on the phone when we came out. Her hair caught my attention," Harry said as he pointed at Big Ben in the distance.

Ashley took a quick picture of Big Ben and then pointed the camera to the front of the bus. The girl quickly turned away and she smiled, "Yeah, she's suspicious," she whispered back as she snapped a picture.

"What should we do?" Harry asked.

"I'll handle it," Ashley replied as she slipped the tip of her wand into her hand and wiggled it side to side. With a smirk, she said, "Head down stairs."

The illusion covered each of them as they sat there looking around the city. Harry's dad went first followed by Harry. Ashley giggled as she stood next to Harry as the bus came to as stop and they stepped out into the crowd.

"I'll get us a cab," Harry senior said and stepped off the curb with his hand raised.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Nymphadora Tonks turned away from the back of the bus when the girl pointed the camera her way. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her compact and opened it. Lifting the mirror she watched as the three still sat at the back of the bus. She was sure this was Harry Potter, but his hair was different from the picture she had been shown. Pulling out the small picture, she compared it to the image in her mirror and she was positive it was him.

She wished Dumbledore had a picture of his girlfriend so she could compare all both of them. Taking another peek she saw the girl taking more pictures as the bus came to a stop. She was ready to hop off if her targets did but they stayed sitting so she didn't move from her position. Looking out over the streets she saw the roads were getting busy as more and more muggles went about their business. Checking the mirror, she gasped in surprise as the targets faded out and yanked her head around to look at the back of the bus.

"Oh bugger. Dumbledore and Moody are going to be pissed," Tonks whispered as she hit button for the next stop.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

The cab came to a stop outside Leaky Cauldron and stood outside the tavern.

"Where do we go from here JR?" Harry senior asked as he looked around for the tavern.

"From what I understand we go through the tavern to the alley to get into the alley. How we get in, I'm not sure. Guess we should ask someone," Harry replied as he opened the door and they stepped inside.

They looked around the dark and shabby looking room. Behind the counter, a man in his sixties stood there wiping out a mug. He was talking to a woman that must have been in her eighties smoking a long steamed pipe. Harry noticed the man had no teeth and he couldn't figure out why because there was a potion that would regrow the teeth.

Harry nodded his head towards the bar and they started walking over there as the floo flared and a woman stepped out. Harry noticed her right away because she had a stern look on her face along with a monocle under over her right eye. She was wearing a blouse and slacks. She stood there brushing the dust off her as they reached the bar.

"Hello, how do we get into Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Hello, follow me," Tom said as he stepped out from behind the bar and walked to the back door. "Are you a yank?" Tom asked as they stepped out into the dingy alley.

"Yes, we're visiting from the United States," Ashley replied as they came to a stop at the back wall.

"Well welcome to the England now the secret to get into the alley is to tap the bricks on the wall. You do this by counting three up and two across, and tap them three times," Tom said as he pulled his wand out and started tapping the bricks.

The wall started shimmering and then the bricks started pulling into the wall until there was a hole in the wall.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, the best shopping alley in the world," Tom stated.

"Thank you," Harry replied and then asked, "How do I find Gringotts?"

"If you follow me, I am heading there myself," the stern looking woman said.

"Thank you…" Harry asked.

"Bones, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE," Amelia said as she offered her hand.

Harry took the hand and kissed the knuckles, "A pleasure Ma'am. My name is Harry Callahan JR. This is my father, Harry Callahan Senior and my fiancée Ashley Anderson," Harry replied.

"Nice to meet you. Are you here on vacation?" Amelia asked as they stepped through the arch and started walking down the alley.

"No, Ashley and I will be attending Hogwarts this year as part of an exchange program," Harry replied.

"I see, and Mister Callahan, what do you do for a living?" Amelia asked as she noticed the bulge under his jacket.

"Ohh Harry, I see several book stores," Ashley said as her eyes locked on Flourish & Blotts and Obscurus Books shops.

"I see them too," Harry replied as he listened to his Dad and Amelia talk about their jobs.

Harry slipped his arm around Ashley's waist as they walked and he looked at the people going about their business. A large woman ranting on a young boy caught his attention.

"Honestly Ron, I don't know how you could break your wand. We have told you time after time not to run down the stairs and what did you do? You ran and tripped and now we have to spend money on a new wand for you that we cannot afford," said a plump red headed woman to a gangly red haired boy.

"But mum, it's not my fault," the boy whined.

"Yes it is, you ran down the stairs, not your brothers or sister," the woman snapped.

"Mum, can I get a new broom since I'm a prefect?" the boy asked as his eyes locked onto the Firebolt in the window.

"No, you cannot have a broom. You know we cannot afford it," the woman replied as she grabbed the boy's ear and dragged him away.

"But how am I to get on the team without a good broom," the boy whined again.

"You won't be on the team if your grades don't improve," she snapped in anger.

"I bet Potter would have bought me one if had come to Hogwarts like he was supposed to and we would have been best friends," the boy said as he walked with his mother.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the comment and his right eyebrow rose with his dark thoughts.

"That's someone we don't need to know," Ashley said.

"JR, I have to agree with Ash there. Stay away from the Ginger, he will be trouble," Harry senior added as they walked.

Amelia looked at the three Americans and replied, "I'm not sure what's going on, but that's the Weasleys, they are a good family. Poor but good. As to the son, I've heard reports on him from my niece who is in the same year. He lets his mouth get away from himself, especially towards the Slytherins but he is… ahh no not that. He is… no not that either… I know, he knows his Quidditch or that's what my niece says."

"That bad huh?" Harry senior asked.

"Uhhh yeah," Amelia replied with a snicker.

"Madam Bones, what house is he in?" Harry asked.

"His entire family has been in Gryffindor which is the house of the brave or foolish as some say," Amelia replied.

"Definitely a house I don't want. What about the intelligent ones who go to Hogwarts?" Ashley asked.

"That is Ravenclaw, the house of the wise," Amelia replied as they headed up the stairs to the doors of Gringotts.

"I think that's where Harry and I will be," Ashley said as the Goblins opened the door and they entered the bank.

Harry looked at the poem on the door and smirked.

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"Bet no one would rob them," Harry senior said as he looked at the pikes in the hands of the two goblins.

"Not if they want to live," Amelia replied as they entered the bank, "Nice meeting you, but now I must be off," Amelia said as she walked to one of the tellers.

"Nice meeting you too," Harry replied as they walked up to the teller.

"Can I help you wizard?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, I would like to do an inheritance test," Harry replied and then added after he saw the nameplate, "Hookbeak."

"Very well go through the gold door behind you. It will cost you twenty galleons for every hundred years," the goblin said.

"Thank you, Hookbeak," Harry replied.

Harry turned around and led his father and girlfriend to the gold door. Pushing it open he stepped into the room and saw an older goblin behind a massive desk covered in parchment.

"I am Goldtooth. What do you want?" the goblin snapped out.

"I would like to do the inheritance test," Harry replied.

"Twenty galleons per hundred years," Goldtooth said.

Harry pulled out his money bag and dumped a hundred galleons on the desk.

"So you want to do five hundred years?"

"No, only a hundred for me. The rest is for Miss Anderson here," Harry replied.

Goldtooth pulled out two sheets of parchment that glowed faintly along with a gold knife, "Each of you need to place five drops of blood on the box at the top of the page for each one hundred years. So Miss Anderson, you will need to place twenty drops," he said as he handed the knife to the boy.

Harry cut his finger and wiped the blade before handing it to Ashley. He dripped five drops on the parchment and watched as the magic of the parchment fused with his blood and writing started to appear. Looking over he saw Ashley dripping blood on her parchment.

Goldtooth was watching the parchment for the boy and his jaw hit the floor when the name came up. He quickly wrote a note and tapped it. The parchment folded up into an airplane and flew to a hole in the wall up near the roof and vanished.

"Mister Potter, it's an honor to welcome you to Gringotts," Goldtooth stammered out.

"It's Callahan, Harry Callahan. Potter may have been the name I was born with, but my father here gave me his name when he adopted me as an infant," Harry replied as he looked at the parchment that had part of his family tree on it.

The one thing Harry noticed was that he had several relatives on the Black family, but none on the main line. He could see where several uncles and aunts were wiped out on the same day. With a sigh, he realized his family was all intense gone.

"Well it looks like Miss Anderson is related to the Bones family and she has several family members here in the UK. One is Susan Bones who will be a fifth year at Hogwarts this year. The other is Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE…"

"We met her on the way into the bank," Harry said as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Goldtooth said and the door opened.

Standing in the door was a goblin wearing armor. He looked at Goldtooth and said in Gobbledegook,_ "Ragnok wants to see the Potter heir."_

"_I'll bring him right there,"_ Goldtooth replied and then said, "Mister Callahan, the head of the bank would like to see you. If you would all follow me, I'll take you there."

Standing up, Harry replied, "Lead the way."

Goldtooth rolled the parchments up and handed them to the two children. He then led them out of the room and across the lobby to a large ornate door that opened as they neared them. The hallway was marble inlaid with gold and silver showing fierce battles of Goblins and Wizards. At the far end of the hallway, four goblins stood wearing full armor and holding large silverish pikes.

Harry followed Goldtooth to the door where he knocked and they heard a voice call out. Goldtooth opened the door and they stepped into what could only be described as a throne room. Sitting behind a massive desk was a large goblin wearing gold armor. Lying on the desk to the right side was a large axe that must have weighed fifty pounds. Standing around the room were a dozen guards with pikes and swords.

Coming to a stop several feet from the desk, Goldtooth bowed his head and said, _"My lord. The Potter Heir but he prefers the name Callahan."_

"_Thank you Goldtooth, you're dismissed," _Ragnok replied as he looked at the humans.

Ragnok studied the humans as Goldtooth left the room and then he said in English, "Welcome to Gringotts Lord Potter my name is Lord Ragnok. You have been missed. Who are your companions?"

"My lord, this is my adopted father and a highly decorated police officer of San Francisco police force, Harry Callahan and this is my fiancée Ashley Anderson," Harry replied.

"Welcome to England to the both of you. Now Lord Potter, we have business to discuss and time is money," Ragnok replied as he gestured to the chairs, "Please have a seat."

"Why are you calling me Lord Potter?" Harry asked as he sat down with Ash on his left and his father on his right.

"Because you are. Your father was Lord James Potter and your mother was Lady Lily Potter. You have several earldoms and you are also Duke Gryffindor on your father's side. Your family is one of the oldest and founding members of Magical Britain that extends back to the Roman invasion," Ragnok replied.

"I see. I have a question for you. The American government mentioned my parents will. Do you have a copy of it?" Harry asked as Ashley grabbed his left hand.

"Wills and inheritances are the business of Gringotts, but the Wizengamot sealed your parents will until your majority unless your guardian says otherwise," Ragnok replied.

"As Harry's guardian, I ask it to be unsealed," Harry senior asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Ragnok looked through the folder and brought out a folded piece of parchment with a seal on it, "Yes, I have it right here. Shall I open it?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Harry replied.

Ragnok used a knife to cut the seal and a puff of smoke rose from it, "Now lets see what your parents wished for you," he said as he cleared his throat and started reading aloud.

**This is the last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans).**

**We the undersigned, (James and Lily Potter) declare that this is our last and final will, forsaking all others written before this date. Before we get to the grisly details, we wish to let you know why we have combined our wills. We are being hunted by the terrorist called Lord Voldemort. We have gone into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. We have chosen Peter Pettigrew, instead of Sirius Black, as our Secret-Keeper. The reason is that we know that Sirius would be the logical target. While Sirius keeps the death eaters busy, we should be safe under Peter's watch. However, if we're found and killed, we have provided for our son.**

**To our good friend Sirius Black we leave one million Galleons, and the cottage near Dover.**

**To our good friend Remus Lupin we leave one million Galleons and orders to buy a new wardrobe. We also leave him the cottage near Hogwarts.**

**To our good friend Peter Pettigrew, we leave one million Galleons and the cottage in Germany near Berlin unless he betrayed us to Voldemort then he receives nothing but a curse on him for his betrayal.**

**To Dumbledore, we leave to you and to the Order of the Phoenix, one million Galleons for the war effort.**

**To Petunia Dursley and her family, we leave nothing but contempt for their actions towards us. You chose your bed, now live it.**

**The rest of our estate, we leave to our son, who shall be given our will when he reaches eleven years of age. Inside the main vault, is a chest with all of the Potter family journals. May they help him in his lordship as they did his father and father before them. **

**At fourteen, Harry will be emancipated and given the Head of the House ring. He will then take his active role in the government. We have set up a trust fund for Harry, starting at age one. We deposited ten thousand galleons in the vault. Every year on December 31st until his majority, another ten thousand will be added. Therefore, if it's not touched by the time he's eleven, he will have over one hundred thousand galleons in the account, not including the accrued interest, for his school years.**

**As to guardianship of Harry James Potter, the following shall be the order of his guardians.**

**Sirius Orion Black: a good friend and godfather to Harry**

**Remus Lupin: a good friend**

**Alice and Frank Longbottom: good friends, Alice is Harry's godmother**

**Amelia Susan Bones: a good friend and coworker**

**Aaron and Shana Greengrass: business associates to the Potter family and good friends of the Potters**

**The guardian of Harry will receive one thousand Galleons a month for his care, and another one hundred Galleons for clothing and toys for Harry as he grows.**

**At no time is Albus Dumbledore is to have magical guardianship of Harry, nor is Harry to go to my sister and brother in law. See above, as to why.**

**Signed this day**

**October the 1st 1981**

**James Charlus Potter **

**Lily Rose Potter (nee Evens).**

**Witness **

**Sirius Orion Black**

**Remus Lupin**

**Frank Longbottom**

**Alice Longbottom**

**Counter signed by the Chairman of the London Branch of the Gringotts Bank:**

**Ragnok**

"Wow," Ashley said and then added, "Didn't you say that Dumbledore tried to take you back to the Dursleys?"

"Yes he did, said it was for the greater good that I lived with my supposed family," Harry replied and then asked, "is that all?"

"No, we have your inheritance to go over. I will combine it since I'm sure you will wish to combine the vaults," Ragnok replied and then pulled out some pages from the folder.

"First of all here is your lordship rings. This ring lets you know everyone know you are the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell and will take you and anyone touching you to your ancestral homes. Each of the homes are under heavy defense wards including unplotable wards to prevent finding them unless you take them there. You are also the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black through your Grandmother Dorea Potter (Nee Black) and your Godfather Lord Sirius Black.

"Now your assets are as followed. In the primary Potter/Gryffindor/Peverell vault you have 83 million galleons, and hundreds of family heirlooms. There are one hundred and ninety-eight of your ancestor's wands in the vault. A magical book shelf with eighty-seven thousand three hundred books on various subjects. Suits of armor and weapons, along with twenty-five trunks filled with antiques that were saved from Potter Manor before it was destroyed by Lord Voldemort. Before your grandfather passed away in 1983 he had it rebuilt for you but never restocked it. There are also seventy coin trunks as well containing seventy million galleons.

"Your parents vault has three million, two hundred and ten thousand and five galleons, ten trunks of items recovered from Godric Hollow after the destruction of the house. There are two bookshelves full of your parent's books and their wands. You also have a trust vault that has ten thousand Galleons… Wait a minute, what the…" Ragnok said as he grabbed a ledger on the side of the desk and opened it.

"OHHH BOOKS!" Ashley gasped out and Harry snickered.

"We will look at them after we finished… Wait a minute shouldn't my trust vault have over a hundred thousand galleons?" Harry asked.

Ragnok had opened the ledger and was reading the withdraws made from the vault. With a snarl of anger he looked up as he replied, "Yes it should. It seems that Albus Dumbledore has been empting it every year on the thirtieth of the December because the next deposit of ten thousand galleons is deposited on the thirty-first of December of every year…"

"WHAT!" Ashley screamed out.

"I want my money back," Harry demanded as anger raced through his mind.

"We'll get it back plus interest," Ragnok replied with an evil grin.

"You can keep half the interest for your recovery fees, just get my money back. Did he take anything else?" Harry said as he used his occlumency to calm his mind.

"We will do so. At least he wasn't able to take anything of value from the family vaults," Ragnok replied as he slid some papers across the desk to Harry.

"Now about your investments, I suggest you keep them the same as they have been making a tidy sum for you."

"Then do so, just give me a list of what I own," Harry stated.

"Have it right here," Ragnok said as he pulled a thick book out and tapped it with his index finger until it glowed blue.

"Thank you, do you have the debit card and wallet set up as the American branch of Gringotts does?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we do…"

"And they are usable in the mundane world?" Harry said.

"Yes they are…"

"I want three of them. One for myself, one for my father and one for Ashley with no limit," Harry ordered.

"I will have them ready for you at the front desk when you finish with the vaults," Ragnok said as he closed the ledger and placed it on the folder in front of Harry.

"So that's it?" Harry asked.

"You just need to put your rings on and then you will be Lord Potter head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The rings will join together when you place them on your finger. The Heirs ring of the House of Black goes on the other hand," Ragnok said as he slid four boxes with the rings in them over to Harry along with a ring of keys.

Harry took the first of the rings, and slipped it on his finger and felt a rush of power race through his body. He quickly added the second and third house rings and watched them combine and he thought of the red ruby ring for Gryffindor and it appeared. Thinking of the Amethyst that was on the Potter ring he watched the ring change and smiled, "Cool," he said as he picked up the fourth ring and slipped it on his right hand.

"We are now finished," Ragnok stated as he stood up and then asked, "How can we get a hold of you if we need to talk with you? Owl?"

"I don't trust Dumbledore not to intercept any owl I have. So I set up a Gringotts mailbox in the San Francisco branch. Its box C-837298 and I have a forward on it to my box in my trunk," Harry replied.

"Then if we need to get a hold of you, we'll forward any messages that way. May your gold flow," Ragnok said.

"May your enemies fear you and you feast over their corpses," Harry replied as he picked up the ring of keys

"Thank you, Griphook will take you to your vaults," Ragnok said as a goblin stepped into the room.

"Follow me," the goblin said.

They followed him out of the room and back to the lobby where they turned and headed for the carts. They were passing through the door when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Harry my boy, please come…" the door shutting behind him cut the voice off.

"Great, he's here," Ashley said as they climbed into the cart.

"Which vault," Griphook asked.

"Vault twenty-one please," Harry replied after looking at the keys.

"Twenty-one it is," Griphook said as he put the cart in motion, "Keep your limbs in the cart and stay seated."

The cart took off and descended into the depths, passing over streams of water and lava as it went deep into the underground. Ashley and Harry were shouting in glee while Harry's dad turned a little green. Five minutes of barreling underground the cart came to a stop and Griphook jumped out and grabbed some a number of small metal instruments.

"What are those?" Harry Senior asked.

"Clankers so we can control the dragon guarding the lower vaults," Griphook replied as he climbed back into the cart.

"Can we go slower?" Harry Senior asked.

"Only one speed," Griphook replied as they took off.

A few minutes later they slowed to a stop and climbed out for the walk to the vault. Griphook led them with the clankers rattling in his hand that sounded like tiny hammers on anvils.

Harry and Ashley gasped out when they saw the large dragon backing away from them.

"That's a Hungarian Horntail," Harry stated as they passed the side tunnel the dragon had backed down in.

"Yes it is. He has been your family dragon for two hundred and thirty years," Griphook replied as they continued down the passageway and came to a stop in front of a large pair of doors guarded by a pair of stone griffins.

"Key, please," Griphook said.

Harry handed him the key and waited.

"Place your hand in the mouth of the right griffin for a blood test," Griphook ordered as he stepped up to the doors.

Harry placed his hand in the mouth and watched as it closed. He felt a pain in his hand and could feel blood running across the top of his hand. The griffin glowed blue, and then the mouth opened. Harry yanked his hand out looking for a wound and didn't see any. Hearing the sounds of chains he looked up as the doors opened to the vault and torches flared to life inside the vault. Grabbing Ashley's hand he led her into the vault and stopped as he looked at the piles of gold coins, and trunks. In the back left hand corner he could see a large book case. Standing along the walls were suits of armor with weapons mounted on the walls. Harry could see stacks of thin crates that he assumed had paintings in them.

Ashley started pulling Harry towards the bookcase when a female voice was heard.

"James, wake up. I think someone is here. I said wake up!"

"OUCH! Don't hit me!"

Harry and Ashley looked at each other and headed towards the voices. Walking around the stacks of crates they saw a large painting leaning against the wall. It was a painting of a man and woman in a large living room with a large bookshelf behind them. The woman had bright red hair and green eyes while the man had messy black hair and was wearing glasses.

"Hello, who are you?" the woman asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry stammered out as he looked at the picture.

"Harry?" Lily gasped out and then shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR!"

,

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**The comment on England being anal about guns is no disrespect to the English. **

**I am trying to portray Harry being raised progun.**

**Thank you Monbade**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Seven**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

"Oh crap!" Harry said as his hair changed from blue to black and laid flatly on his head.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" the painting of his mother shouted and pointed with her left hand at him, "OR I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP."

"Ahh fuck… sorry mom. I'm shocked is all."

Next to Lily, the painting of his real father was rolling on the floor holding his sides as he laughed.

"HARRY!" Lily screamed as she kicked her husband.

"Ouch Lils," James said as he stopped laughing and sat up.

Harry watched as his mother and father went at it and then whistled to get their attention, "Hey, if you're going to continue doing that we'll leave you alone," as he started to walk away.

"You wait just a minute there young man," Lilly snapped as she turned to face her son, "Harry, how old are you now? Why hasn't Sirius brought you to the vault before now?"

Harry pulled his wand out and transfigured a coin into a large couch. Sitting down with Ashley on one side and his father on the other he looked at his mother and signed, "Mom, I don't know how to start."

"Just tell it like it is son and why do you talk so strange?" James said as he sat down in his chair.

"Well dad,,, now this is weird. I know you're my dad, but in my mind this is my dad too. Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to my adopted father. This is Harry Callahan, and he is a police inspector in San Francisco. You see right after you were killed I was found in San Francisco…"

"San Francisco? How did you get there?" Lily asked.

"From what I gather, Dumbledork…"

"Harry!" Lily snapped out.

"Sorry mom, I know you and dad and a lot of the British magical world see him like a god but to us in the US and Pacific Rim nations see him as an idiot. He is called a lot worse names…"

"But,.. He is the leader of the light," James stammered out.

"Not where I grew up. Now as I was saying. When you were killed, it seems Dumbles took me to the Dursleys…"

"WHAT THE HELL!" James and Lily shouted.

"You were supposed to go to the following, Remus Lupin, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones or Aaron and Shana Greengrass we had it stated in our will you would never go to my sister," Lilly stated.

"I know Mom, I just found out today. It seems the Dursleys dumped me in San Francisco where my adopted dad found me," Harry said as he pulled his jacket off.

"Oh by Merlin's wrinkled nuts, where did you find that shirt?" Lily asked as she started giggling.

"LILS!" James gasped out in shock at his wife vulgar language.

James looked at the shirt and said, "I don't get it?"

Lily looked at her husband and started laughing at his confused look, "Hun, it's an insult to your pureblood friends and the fanatics. Basically he is saying your inbred animals…"

"HARRY! TAKE THAT SHIRT OFF THIS INSTANCE. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" James shouted at his son.

Ashley started giggling at Harry's read father's reaction as Harry just smirked.

"James, stop it," Lily said as she smacked him on the back of the head and then asked, "Harry would you introduce us to your friends."

James huffed and sat down as Harry started talking, "Mom, dad this is my fiancée Ashley Anderson and as I said this is my adopted father."

"Harry what year is it? If you don't attend Hogwarts, where do you attend school?" James asked as he picked up a glass and took a sip.

"It's 1996, and I was attending San Francisco Magical Academy until Dumbledore threatened to shut the school down if I didn't transfer to Hogwarts by cutting of all ICW funding to the American schools or that's what he told me. I couldn't allow that to happen to my friends so Ashley and I decided we would attend Hogwarts and…" Harry started to say and wondered if he should mention that he was an Auror on assignment with orders to capture or kill Voldemort.

"And what Harry," James asked.

Harry scratched his head and replied, "I'mareserveaurorfortheUSGoverm ent."

"Repeat that and slower," Lilly said as she tried to figure out what Harry had said.

"Oh for goodness sakes. What Harry stammered out is that we're both reserve Aurors with orders to capture or kill Voldemort and his butt buddies," Ashley replied.

"I thought… they told us he was dead when they put our paintings in here," Lily said.

"He was. The US Government thinks he made Horcruxs, but are not sure…"

"No!" James gasped out and then said, "He made those horrible items?"

"That's what they think, but like I said they are not sure. All I know is somehow, last May; he came back using a Hogwarts student's blood and now that he's back Dumbles wants me in his power to fight him. He keeps saying it's my destiny," Harry replied.

"Bullshit," Lily said and then asked, "Harry tell us about your life."

Harry spent the next two hours telling his real parents about his life and how he grew up. He explained how Dumbledore led the Death Eaters right to his home in San Francisco and that they had killed several of them and Dumbledore had exploded in anger that they had killed them. When they were finished talking, Harry loaded all the books and paintings into his trunk along with a box full of photo albums.

Ashley was drooling over the thought of the book cases that now resided in Harry's trunk. With her arm through his, they rode the cart back to the surface. They walked out of the bank and looked around Diagon Alley. The alley was busy with customers shopping and students gathering up the last of their school supplies.

"Well let's get our supplies Ash, you have the list. So what do we need?" Harry asked as they walked down the steps.

Ashley pulled out the paper from her pocket and started reading, "Well the first thing we need is robes," she said.

"I am not wearing robes; they can kiss my ass on that. Robes get you killed in combat because you're limited in how you can move. What's next?"

"Potion ingredients and then parchment and quills," Ashley replied as she looked around and then said, "I think that's the parchment and quill store," as she pointed at a store with a sign that said, 'Scribbulus Everchanging Inks'.

"Well let's hit that first, but I will tell you know I will not use a quill, how medieval can you get," Harry stated as they walked towards the shop and entered the building.

A white haired woman in her sixties looked up from her counter where she was reading the paper, "Good morning, and welcome to Scribbulus. What may I help you with? Are you attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes, unfortunately we are. Do you carry brios and ink cartridges?" Harry asked as they walked up to the counter.

"Carry what and what?" the woman asked.

"A brios is a pen like this," Ashley said as she pulled out her silver pen and showed it to the woman.

"We don't carry muggle crap here," the woman stated.

Ashley huffed and looked at her pen and then back at the woman, "Well you should. Using quills is animal cruelty to the max and if the Crown ever found out, they would shut you down for it. In fact I think I'll send a letter to the RSPCA. Come on Harry, we'll have to go into London to get them."

"What is the RSPCA and why the heck should I care?" the woman asked as the kids turned away.

"You should care, you're a citizen of the United Kingdom which is ruled by the Royal Family and the RSPCA is Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals which is backed by the Royal Family," Ashley stated as they walked to the door.

"I cannot believe how behind the times the English Magicals are. Really, parchment and quills. Robes, what else do they do that the MODERN world doesn't do," Harry stated as he opened the door and they walked out.

Harry and Ashley didn't see the look on the woman's face nor her run to the fireplace and toss some floo powder in.

"The only thing that really sucks being here in Jolly Old England and going to that school is we're going to miss the start of the season. The 49ers game against the New Orleans Saints is going to kick butt with Young and Rice working great together," Harry said as they walked to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to get their potion supplies.

"I'll record it and send it to you son, I know how you are about your baseball and football," Harry senior said as Ashley pulled the door open and the smells of the apothecary drifted out.

"Thanks dad," Harry replied as he grabbed the door to hold it open for Ashley and his dad to enter first. He was about to walk in when a hand came down on his right shoulder.

"Mister Potter, you need to come with me," said a deep resonant voice.

Harry reacted as he had been taught. His hand let the door go came up like a striking rattlesnake and gripped the hand on his shoulder as he turned slightly and heaved. The man went up and over his back and in through the wood and glass doors. Turning completely he saw another man about sixty with a peg leg and a swirling eyeball pulling a wand. Using his momentum, Harry did a back flip as a red bolt flew from the scared man and hit the ground rolling. Harry pulled out his wand and fired a chain of spells at the man.

"Reducto, Incarcerous, Reducto, Incarcerous, Silencio, Sponge-Knees Curse and Stupefy," whispered Harry as his seven spells flew towards the man.

Alastor's good eye went wide as the spells rocketed towards him. He put up the strongest shield spell he knew and started to dodge. The first Reducto and incarcerous spell were stopped by his shield; the next Reducto shattered it as he ducked the ropes from the second incarcerous. The Silencio spell hit him in the left arm and he couldn't talk but fired a pair of silent stupefy spells back as the sponge-knee curse hit him in his good leg and he lost his balance hitting the ground as the stupefy spell whizzed right over his head.

Harry dodged the stupefy spells that the man fired back at him and then he was rolling as chains and ropes flew at him. A cutting curse came at him and Harry jumped over the knee high curse and fired another chain of seven spells back at the old man. Five of the stupefy spells missed the rolling man, but the last two hit him and he flopped on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Harry said as Ashley marched the man out of the store he had thrown through the door.

Ashley had her wand at the back of his neck and they came to as top right next to Harry. Harry's dad had his pistol out as well and was looking around for more attackers.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ashley asked as she dug her wand into the man's neck.

"Look we're friends. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and that's my friend Alastor Moody. We're here to escort you to headquarters so you'll be safe," Kingsley replied as he tried to step away from the wand.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you grab me which is wrong. You and your friend just walked up behind me and grabbed me. How do you think I would react?" Harry asked.

"Look I'm sorry about that but we need to get you under protection wards where you'll be safe," Kingsley replied.

Harry shook his head and said, "I don't know who you think we are, but leave us alone… Ahh crap."

Harry watched as six red robed men and woman ran up to them with their wands drawn.

"Ministry Aurors drop your wands," a dark haired man shouted.

"Proudfoot, stand down. It was just a misunderstanding. I startled this young man and he reacted with Constant Vigilance," Kingsley replied.

"What's going on Kingsley?" Auror Edward Proudfoot asked.

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to escort these two to his location. They are American transfer students from the Colonies here to finish off their education," Kingsley replied.

Edward looked at the two children and frowned when he saw the shirt.

"Kid, that shirt will get you in serious trouble with some people. I suggest you change it," Edward stated and then looked back at Kingsley, "Well who casts the spells?"

"I did," Harry stated.

"You? How old are you kid?" one of the other aurors asked.

"I'm fifteen, what of it," Harry stated.

"You're under arrest for underage magic," the auror snapped as he pulled out his cuffs.

"Like hell I am," Harry replied as his wand slipped into his hand.

"Any child under the age of seventeen who uses magic outside of their schools will be arrested for underage magic. That's the law and I…"

"Auror Dawlish, stand down," a woman's voice ordered.

"Hello Madam Bones, it's good to see you again," Harry said as the woman joined them.

Amelia looked around, her eyes widened a little when she saw Alastor lying on the ground and the busted door to the apothecary, "Mister Callahan, what is going on?"

"As I was telling your aurors, we were going into the apothecary when Kingsley startled me by grabbing my shoulder. I threw him into the door and was turning to check for any other threats when I saw that old guy pulling his wand on me. So using my years of dueling training I fired off several chains of spells at him before his spells reached me which I dodged. My second chain of spells took the vinegar out of him. I turned to check on Kingsley when my fiancée walked him out under wand. He then started to tell me who he was and why he grabbed me like he did when your Aurors showed up. Now you know the whole story so may I please finish my shopping now?" Harry said as Ashley stepped up next to him.

"You do know you're not allowed to use magic during the summer?" Madam Bones asked.

"But I can use it when I am in danger, and these two did not identify themselves and I handled them the way I have been trained. Now I could have let my father handle them, but I don't think you would like two dead people lying in the middle of Diagon Alley. Now I bid you all good day," Harry said as he led Ashley into the store to purchases the items they needed.

Harry and Ashley quickly purchased the items they needed and headed out of the alley and back into London. Using a phonebook they found the nearest mall and went there. They went through the shops they needed and bought the brios and ink cartridges for school and then hit the music and book stores since they assumed they were different from home. Harry bought two complete sets of the entire Richard Bolitho series by Alexander Kent for his father and himself while Ashley picked up some of Edgar Rice Burroughs books in hardback. Stepping out of the bookstore they went to the food court and had Chinese food for lunch.

Harry excused himself for a second and went to the ice cream booth and got in line.

"Mister Callahan, should we get a motel room for the night or heading back to the embassy," Ashley as she took a sip of her coke.

"Why don't we ask Madam Bones and those two men with her," Harry senior asked as he waved the three over.

Amelia's eye went up and she realized they had been spotted. Walking over she pulled out a chair and sat down, "Mister Callahan, how did you spot us?"

"Wasn't hard, I noticed everyone kept going around the spot you were standing at and realized it was a slight mundane repelling charm that JR told me about. So I concentrated on the spot like he taught me and that's when your notice me not spell shimmered and I saw you. Now what can we do for you?" he asked as his son came back and sat down with a frown after placing two splits down.

"Why are you three here?" Harry asked as he picked up his spoon for his banana split.

"Mister Potter, I am here to ask you to come with us to a safe location that has been set up to fight He-who-must-not-be-named," Amelia replied.

"Its Harry Callahan JR." Harry snapped out as his dad asked a question.

"Who?" Harry senior asked.

"Voldemort. We don't call him that, we use made up names for him, because in the first war he put his name under taboo and they would kill anyone who said it," Alastor replied as his eye spun around to watch several men walking along wearing long trench coats.

"I see," Harry said and then asked, "So where is this location that you want to take me?"

"Your godfather's house is under the Fidelius Charm and will protect you from Voldemort," Alastor replied as he took a sip from his flask.

"What if I want him to show up?" Harry asked.

"You may have been lucky to take me down, but your no match for him or his inner circle," Alastor replied as he focused on the men in trench coats again.

"He's right, you need your education before you can take him on," Amelia said and then added, "and we'll help you there."

Harry sat back and thought for a minute, and then said, "We'll go, but we refuse to be prisoners. If we want to go out to dinner we will or to a book store or even a movie, you will not stop us. You will also keep Dumbles away from me and tell him, I'm not his boy."

Amelia nodded her head as she replied, "Deal, just as long as one of my men go with you. As to Dumbledore, I'll deal with him…"

"Down!" Alastor shouted as he flipped the table up on end.

Harry dropped and pulled out his wand as Ashley did the same. Amelia started casting spells as Kingsley covered her with shield spells while Alastor was firing off Reductos.

Ten men in black capes and white masks were firing dark spells around the food court. Harry Senior was pulling his pistol when a woman was cut in two as she tried to cover her children. Fury erupted in him as he took aim at one of the men and pulled the trigger of his 44. The round hit the man as he was taking aim on two children. The round hit the man in his right temple and his head exploded all over the man next to him.

The curses stopped flying as the Death Eaters were stunned by the loud booming.

Harry JR had his hand out to Ashley and the 50 caliber Desert Eagle was slapped into his hand and he lifted it up and fired at three of the terrorist standing near each other as Ashley opened fire with her Berretta. The big rounds slammed into the first man as Harry lifted his wand and fired a chain of five Reducto spells at another of the targets. As the first spell hit the man, he heard his father's gun discharge in rapid succession and three more Death Eaters went down with holes the size of dinner plates in their backs. The last man reached into his pocket and Harry fired once more and hit the man in the elbow, blowing it off before he could activate his portkey. A stunner hit the wounded man and he went down as the pops of apparition happened and a dozen members of the Auror force appeared.

Harry, Ashley and his dad watched as more men and woman appeared and they started rounding up the mundanes and modifying their memories. The dead were bagged up to be carted away and the wounded taken to Saint Mungo's to be treated when another pop was heard and Dumbledore appeared.

Harry watched the man's face as he took in the bodies and then his eyes settled on Harry. Walking over he said, "You couldn't just stun them? You have gone dark my boy and I'm sorry to say you will be looking at life in Azkaban for this…"

"Blow it out your ass you old fart. What my son and the rest of us did was a necessary. Or would you have more dead like that poor woman over there who died protecting her children?" Harry senior snapped in anger at the man.

"They could have been brought back to the light and shown the error of their ways. Now they will never have the ch…"

"And those two children will never be held by their mother again, and the rest of the children here will have that hope because the monsters who did kill that woman will never kill again. These animals don't deserve another chance to kill again. I know scum when I see them and they are scum. You Sir are close to being ranked right there with them as an assessor to murder. Is that how you wish the people of the magical world to see you? A man who supports murders and terrorists? These men gave up their rights to be called human when they do things like this," Harry senior stated as he loaded a new clip into his pistol and holstered it.

"You…"

"Dumbledore what are you doing here?" Amelia asked as she came walking over.

"Offering assistance," Dumbledore said to the head of the DMLE.

"That doesn't look like it to me. Go back to Hogwarts and let me do my job. These people saved a lot of lives today and shouldn't be bothered by you about what they did. These three are with us and we'll be going now. Now good day to you," Amelia snapped back.

"I'll see you tonight at the meeting. Please get them to safety; it's imperative that Harry be protected. It's for the greater good," Dumbledore said before he vanished with a pop.

"That man can sure get on someone's nerve," Ashley stated as she started gathering their bags.

"That he can lass, now let's get you to headquarters. Kingsley, take the girl, I have JR here and Amelia can take his father," Alastor said as he stumped up to them.

Harry watched as Kingsley took Ashley's arm and they vanished with a pop. Another pop and his father was gone as well.

"Come on JR," Alastor said and reached out and grasped Harry's arm.

With a pop they appeared in a park on surrounded by huge brownstone buildings.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he saw his dad and Ashley across the street with Kingsley and Amelia.

"Read this and memorize it," Alastor said as he shoved a piece of paper in front of Harry.

Harry took the paper and read the words on the slip of paper.

'_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'_

Harry looked up from the paper and across to the brownstones. He watched as a house appeared between numbers eleven and thirteen. The house looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years as the exterior was nothing but dirty walls and grimy windows with planters on each window that showed nothing growing in them. Harry noticed that even the main door looked like it had mildew on it.

"We better get inside lad," Alastor ordered as he started walking across the street.

Harry followed the old warrior and joined Ashley as the bottom of the steps to the house.

"What a dump," Harry stated as he got a closer look at the house.

"Yeah, it looks bad on the outside. Sirius hasn't had much time to because he was working on the insides for the last two years to make it habitable for us. Come on, I'll introduce to my niece and whoever else is in the house," Amelia said as they she went up the stairs and opened the door.

Harry noticed that the knocker was a golden phoenix as Amelia pushed the door in and walked inside with the rest of them following.

They walked into a brightly lit entryway that had beige coloured walled and dark stained wood floors. To the left of the entry way were a hat rack and an umbrella stand that seemed stuck to the wall about a foot off the ground. Looking at it Harry and Ashley could tell it was a troll leg, but all the toes had been sliced off.

Walking further in they came to a four way intersection. One had steps going down, one behind them, to their left was were stairs going up and to their right was the doors to a huge dining room. Just as Alastor closed the door behind them, the door at the bottom of the steps opened and a dark hared man with some grey in his hair walked out.

The man came up the stairs and kissed Amelia, "Welcome home love," he said.

"Thanks. Sirius, I brought guests," Amelia replied and stepped to the side.

Harry watched as the man looked at him and then recognition flashed across his face, "Harry? Uhh what happened to your hair?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Why is everyone picking on my hair today?"

Ashley started giggling as his dad started roaring with laughter.

The door down below opened and a voice called out, "Dinner will be late tonight. An order meeting has been called for six tonight."

Harry looked passed the man and saw the large woman from Diagon Alley and he groaned, "Oh no."

The woman heard the groan and she noticed the two children and a man standing beside them. Coming up the steps, she said, "Who are you three?"

"The names Callahan and this is my son Harry and his fiancée Ashley," Harry senior replied.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"We're here because my son and Ashley will be going to Hogwarts this year."

"Well that's nice; it's the best school in the world. Your son can bunk with my Ronny, and we can put another bed in with my daughter and her friend Hermione," Molly stated and then added, "Sirius, you should put the bed in there now…"

"Molly, you need to stop telling Sirius what to do. This is his house," Amelia snapped out in anger at Molly trying to run roughhouse over her boyfriend.

"I wasn't… I was just trying to help," Molly replied as she took a step back from Amelia.

"Sirius do you have a spare bedrooms?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Yes, we have several of them. You can have my brother's old bedroom. I've had it set up for you for years. I'll show you where it is," Sirius said as he started up the stairs.

"Good, then Ash and I will share it," Harry said as he followed the man with his fiancée.

Molly's mind was going over what Sirius said and she realized that the boy was the boy-who-lived-and-vanished and then her mind caught what he had said and she screamed out.

"WHAT! YOU SHALL NOT SHARE THE SAME ROOM! YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE… YOU… YOU HARLET!"

,

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Eight**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

Harry stopped and looked at the woman screaming. He was about to say something when Ashley did.

"What did you call me you fat cow?" Ashley asked as her light blue eyes went cold as ice.

"I said you're a harlot for corrupting that young man," Molly snapped.

Harry started laughing at the woman's words as Ashley took three steps toward her and her right fist came up.

Ashley pulled her right fist back and slammed it into the woman's jaw. Molly staggered backwards and lost her balance and started to fall down the stairs. Ashley's left hand came up and grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her back towards her as her fist hit her again.

"Don't ever call me that again, you bitch," Ashley snapped in anger.

Amelia shook off the surprise of the girl hitting Molly and reached out and grabbed the girls arm as it was pulled back to swing again, "I think that is enough young lady. Molly, what you called her was unacceptable behavior in this house. Please go back downstairs and see to your bloody nose," she said.

"How dare you hit me? If I was your mother…"

"Thank God you're not. Otherwise I would be as fat as you are," Ashley snapped at the woman.

"Well I never…"

"Maybe you should, and use that mouth for something other than spouting off like you do," Ashley replied with a grin and turned around to go up the stairs leaving the woman standing there with a fish mouth. Grapping Harry's arm she said, "Come on love, let's go check out the bedroom."

Sirius was standing there in shock, and then he face palmed his hand because he could see Dumbledore's comment racing through his mind. Seeing Mount Weasley about to erupt, he turned and ran up the stairs behind his godson and girlfriend.

Amelia quickly silenced Molly as she stood there mouthing off. One hand was on her left him, and the other was pointing up the stairs.

"Lady, I don't know who you are, but you're damn lucky that girl didn't hurt you worse then you are. My friends have trained Harry and Ashley for the last six years in the martial arts trades of Karate, Kung Fu and Jujitsu. She could have easily killed you," Harry Senior said as he leaned against the wall.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry and Ashley reached the second floor and were looking around at the hallways. Several doors were opened and as well as a second set of stairs going up that had six teenagers standing on it looking at them with their mouths open. Two were identical twins; one had a lot of freckles and was gangly looking. Of the three girls, one had a brown hair and eyes and her hair was very bushy looking while the other was a slim redheaded that was looking at Harry with calf eyes while the last had strawberry blond hair and tits that could give Dolly a run for her money.

"What?" Harry asked as he noticed the boy with a lot of freckles turning red.

"You bint, you hit my mum. I'm going to kick your bloody arse from here to Hogwarts," the red headed boy said as he took a step towards Harry and Ashley.

Before Harry could move the twin boys grabbed their brother and started dragging him upstairs.

"Don't mind our younger…"

"brother, he was…"

"dropped many times…"

"on his fat head," both twins said as the same time.

"Oye! Gerroff!" the younger brother snapped as he was yanked in a room on the next floor and a door was slammed.

Shaking his head, Harry looked at his Godfather and asked, "Which way?"

"This way, you two will be on the fourth floor with me and Amelia," Sirius stated and then said, "Oh where are my manners."

"Serious Sirius, you don't have any," the strawberry blond stated,

"True," Sirius replied with a grin and then said, "Harry, Ashley these are Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Susan Bones. Girls this is Harry Callahan and Ashley… Sorry I didn't get your last name."

"It's Anderson," Ashley replied as she grabbed Harry' hand.

"Hello," Harry said as he looked at girls and then turned back to Sirius.

"Right, follow me kids," Sirius said as he went up the stairs.

"Cya," Ashley said as she followed Sirius up the stairs and then the next set of stairs.

Sirius was standing in front of a door waiting for them when they reached the fourth floor.

"Now this is… I mean was my brother's room but I redecorated it for Harry. I was hoping to find him and bring him here so he'd know he was wanted here," Sirius said as he pushed the door open.

They stepped into the room, and looked around. A large bay window looked over the street directly across from them. Against one wall was a king size four poster bed. The other wall had a pair of doors with a large dresser between them. To their right of the open door was a pair of book cases and a desk. All the furniture was dark walnut. The walls were cream with red and gold trim. The bed had a red and gold trim comforter with a large lion on it. On the walls were Quidditch posters of varies English teams.

"I hope you like it, I set it up in Gryffindor colors," Sirius said as he leaned against the wall.

They stood there looking around and finally nodded, "It will do for now," Harry said as he pulled his trunk out and enlarged it.

Ashley did the same with her trunk as Harry opened his and went down inside his trunk.

"Cool, compartment trunks," Sirius said as music suddenly blared from the trunk and he grinned at the lyrics.

"You like that?" Ashley asked.

"I sure do. What's the name of the song?" Sirius asked as Harry came out of the trunk with two bags.

"It's Call Me a Dog by Chris Cornell," Ashley replied as she walked over and tapped the posters with her wand and they changed from Quidditch to San Francisco 49ers posters and Oakland A's and the players started moving around on the poster.

"Why are you changing the posters and who are these 49ers and A's?" Sirius asked.

"We don't like Quidditch," Harry stated as he opened the first bag and pulled some clothes out to put in the dresser when he heard a thud by the door. Turning, Harry saw his Godfather passed out.

"What's up with him?" Ashley asked.

"Don't know," Harry replied as he walked over and cast the ennervate spell on Sirius.

"Huh? What happened?" Sirius asked as he sat up.

"Not sure, you fainted. Do you have low blood sugar? Are you a diabetic?" Harry asked.

"Low blood sugar? Diabetic? What are those?" Sirius asked as he climbed to his feet and then remembered what Harry had said and asked, "How can you not like Quidditch? It's the best thing out there."

"Never cared for it. I prefer baseball, football, windsurfing, martial arts, and running," Harry said as he went back to unpacking his and Ashley's clothes.

Sirius stood there by the door his mouth opening and closing and not a word coming out.

Ashley opened her trunk and said, "I'm going to clean our pistols and reload the clips. Why don't you sit and talk with your Godfather or try too, seems like you gave him a shock."

"What's football?" Sirius asked.

"The toughest game in the world and most brutal in my book, especially if you're the quarterback," Harry said and then added, "and I don't mean the football they play here. I mean American football. Follow me and I let you watch last year's Super bowl on the tv."

"What is a super bowl?" Sirius asked as he followed Harry down into his trunk.

"Grab a seat, I'll get the tape," Harry said as he walked to the bookcase filled with VHS tapes.

Sirius dropped down on the light brown couch and put his feet up. It had been years since he watched a tv and that was a small thing at Lily's parents house. The screen in front of him had to be sixty inches.

"Here it is," Harry said as he pulled a tape out and walked to the VCR and stuck it in the player, "Now Sirius, this is sports. This is the 1995 Super Bowl where the San Diego Chargers vs the San Francisco 49ers at Joe Robbie Stadium in Miami, Florida. I was there with Ashley and my dad rooting for our home team."

Hitting play on the VCR and turning the TV on, he shut the music off and said, "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah a butterbeer," Sirius replied as the screen showed the stadium and several people were talking at once.

Harry opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a few beers. Setting them on the coffee table he grabbed a package of microwave popcorn and pointed his wand at it. Seconds later the bag was expanded and he pulled it open to pour the popcorn in to the bowl.

Sirius felt the couch move and glanced at his Godson. Turning back to the tv he leaned forward to watch the game so he didn't miss any of this game his godson liked.

Harry tapped Sirius with the bowl and said, "Popcorn?"

"Thanks," Sirius replied as he grabbed a handful of the treat and stuffed it in his mouth.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Hermione was heading up the stairs with Susan to get Sirius for Amelia when a loud voice shattered the air.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to Joe Robbie Stadium in Miami, Florida. Today's game between the San Diego Chargers and the San Francisco 49ers is sure to be a great game…"

"What in the world?" Hermione said as she heard the voice and then looked at Susan.

"What is that?" Susan asked.

"If I didn't know better I would say it was a sports game announcement, but I've never heard of those two Quidditch teams," Hermione replied as they reached the top floor.

"Looks like it's coming from that room,"

"And we have the kick off, and San Francisco has the ball on their 41 yard line," came the voice.

"Yard line? Kick off? That doesn't sound like Quidditch," Susan said as they looked in the room and saw no one.

"No, it sounds like soccer, but they don't…"

"Its third and five for the 49ers and Steve Young falls back and throws the ball. Jerry Rice has caught the ball and is running. Touchdown 49ers and that was a beautiful 44-yard touchdown by Steve Young and Jerry Rice."

The two girls walked to the trunk and looked down inside. They saw Sirius and Harry sitting on a couch.

"SIRIUS!" Susan shouted just as popcorn went flying.

"The extra point is good and the 49ers lead by seven over the Chargers."

"Go on in," Ashley said as she came out of her trunk with a bag.

"Are we allowed to?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Sure, they are watching a tape of last year's super bowl, so it's nothing they can't rewind," Ashley said as she unzipped her bag.

"Tape? That's a tv… but that's impossible. Electronics don't work around magic," Hermione ranted.

"Yes it does. American wizards broke those myth years ago," Ashley replied as she pulled her nightgowns out and slipped them in the dresser.

"But… Why don't we know about it here in…"

"One word, and only one word," Ashley said as she finished putting her clothes away.

Hermione wanted to stamp her foot when the girl didn't say why, "What word?"

"Dumbledore," Ashley said as she pulled a makeup container out of the bag and went in to the bathroom.

"What does the headmaster have to do with it?" Susan asked.

"He is the one in charge, and he wouldn't allow us to export rune based electronic items to the UK. So if you have to bitch, bitch to him," Ashley replied as she came back out of the bathroom and said, "Shall we go down?"

"You shouldn't talk about Professor Dumbledore that way, he is a great man," Hermione snapped out.

"Yeah, great man my ass," Ashley said as she went down the stairs and into the living room of Harry's trunk.

Susan looked at Hermione and then headed down the stairs to join Sirius. Sitting down in one of the chairs she looked at the strange box showing some type of game.

"Susan, did you want a butterbeer or some popcorn?" Ashley asked as she sat next to the girl.

"A butterbeer will be great but what's popcorn?" Susan asked.

"This is popcorn," Ashley said passing the bowl to the girl.

Susan looked at the white fluffy things and picked one and examined it. Putting it into her mouth she started chewing it and the buttery flavor melted in her mouth, "this is good," she said taking a handful of it.

Hermione came down the stairs and stood there looking around the room. To her left was a stereo with giant speakers with a bookshelf crammed full of cassette tapes and a door on that was open showing a bedroom. To her right was a bar that looked right out of a pub. There were five taps with what looked like real beer and under the huge mirror was fifty or sixty muggle types of liquor. Across from her was one of the biggest television sets she had ever seen with a VCR on top of it. Above the tv was a poster of a city with a mushroom cloud rising out of it that had a caption on it that said, 'The sword of Damascus hangs above all of us.' To each side of the tv were two large book cases filled with VHS tapes. To the right of the bookcase on the right of the tv was an open door showing a bathroom while on the opposite book case was a pair of swinging doors that led into a kitchen. The wall on the left had a dozen large magical paintings on them with a single door in the center that was closed. The most noticeable was of a red headed woman and a man that looked like Harry. She assumed it was his parents. The pictures covered the wall and seemed to be watching the barbaric game on the telly. Standing in the corner next to the bar was a pedestal with a large book on it.

"This is not possible. Professor McGonagall said that electronics don't work around magic," Hermione said angrily as she stamped her foot.

Harry looked at the girl and stood up. Walking over he replied, "Look. They lied to you and all the magical people of the UK, because it's a form of control over the masses. You see that it does work, but stand here saying it doesn't work, but how do you explain Diagon Alley in the middle of London. The mundanes would notice if their electronics didn't work near the place. So what do they do, they lie and say it doesn't work so they don't have to deal with modern technology that could pull their butts out of the nineteenth century. Just deal with it and enjoy the game."

Hermione sat down thinking about what Harry had told her while the game played on.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Everyone was sitting around chatting about the game or their favorite thing they liked to do while music played in the background.

"Sirius, the meeting is starting in a few minutes," shouted Molly Weasley.

Standing up, Sirius said, "Have to run there is an order meeting."

Harry stood up along with Ashley and headed for the stairs.

"They won't let you attend," Hermione said from where she was sitting.

"Watch us," Harry said as he walked up and out of the trunk just as Amelia came into the room.

Hermione and Susan stood up and followed everyone to the stairs.

"Have you seen Sirius?" she asked.

"He's coming now," Harry said as Ashley stepped out followed by Sirius.

"What were you doing in there?" Amelia asked.

"Watching a football game," Sirius said as he kissed Amelia.

"I see, well come on, Dumbledore is running late along with Snape, but the rest are here," Amelia stated as she saw Hermione and Susan come out and smiled that they had made friends with Harry and Ashley.

"You kids just stay up here while we have the meeting. Susan are you all packed for Hogwarts?" she asked as they started walking to the door.

"Yes I am," Susan said as she walked to her bedroom.

Harry and Ashley followed Sirius and Amelia downstairs and he stopped at the hole in the wall that had a frame around it, "Hey Sirius, I meant to ask about this. How come there is a hole in the wall with a frame?"

Sirius stopped and grinned, "Well Harry for many years my mother's portrait hung there. She was a real piece of work. Nasty mouth and she said the wrong thing to Amelia here."

Harry noticed that Amelia blushed but continued down the stairs.

"I gather she said something that she took offense too," Harry said.

"That she did," Sirius said as he muttered.

Harry tried to catch all that Sirius said under his breath but only caught three words, 'Bloodtraitor, cow, and breeding.'

"What was that Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Sirius replied.

"What spell did she use to destroy the picture?" Harry asked as he looked through the hole into what was a music room.

"She used the percutio spell on the painting," Sirius said as he started walking again.

Ashley gave a slow whistle as Harry looked at the hole in shock.

"She used a piercing charm? Damnnnnnn," Harry replied as he shook his head and then said, "I better make sure she doesn't get pissed off at me."

"You better not," Ashley replied as she started walking again.

Harry followed Ashley down the stairs and then headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Pushing the door open, they stepped into the room where a dozen people were meeting. At the head of the table, Dumbledore was sitting talking to two people. The man on Dumbledore's left had greasy hair and was dressed in all black and a woman with her hair up in a bun wearing a tartan shirt.

Closing the door, they stood there watching as they talked. Harry nodded to his father who was sitting there sipping a drink and talking to a red headed man. At the stove the fat woman from before was making food. While Sirius and Amelia were in conversation by what could only be an antique ice box.

Alastor was talking to one of the Aurors from Diagon alley while the woman from this morning with pink hair as talking to a man with scars on his face and dressed in old robes.

Harry whispered something to Ashley just as the door opened and a shabby dressed man walked in smoking a god offal pips.

"Mundungus put that nasty thing out," Molly snapped as she turned around and saw Harry and Ashley, "You kids need to go upstairs. This is a meeting for adults."

Dumbledore looked up and saw Harry and said, "Harry my boy. Please leave this is an important meeting of the order of the phoenix."

"Then why is my dad here, he's not a member and I bet this deals with Voldemort so I'm staying," Harry replied.

"Harry you're not ready to know the information we're going to be talking about, so please leave the room."

"Who are you to decide what I need to know?" Harry said as he conjured a pair of chairs and Ashley and he sat down.

"I am your magical…"

"Dumbledore you are not Harry's magical guardian if anything I am," Sirius said as he sat down next to Remus.

"Who is the boy?" someone asked.

"Everyone, may I introduce you to Harry Potter and his girlfriend…"

"Fiancée," Ashley snapped out.

"Sorry. I mean his fiancée Ashley Anderson. Both of them will be attending Hogwarts this year," Dumbledore said.

"and the name is Callahan, not Potter," Harry stated.

"Yes, you prefer your new name. To my left is Professor McGonagall who is The transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. She is also the head of Gryffindor house and on my left is Proffessor Snape head of Slytherin House and your potions instructor. You met Amelia and Sirius, the red headed couple are Arthur and Molly Weasley…"

Snape was sitting there looking at the boy and he could only see one person and that was James Potter his arch nemesis from school.

"Just like his father, arrogant and he expects everyone to bow down to him and kiss his feet," the greasy headed man said as he interrupted the headmaster and then added, "and just like a Potter...willing to take any mudblood scab to his bed."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stood up and he asked, "What did you say?"

"I said she's a mudblood just like your mother. Both need to be wiped off the soles of your feet…" Snape replied.

"Stand up you greasy son of a bitch!" Harry snarled as his wand appeared in his right hand and his left went into his front pocket.

"Stop this. Severus, apologies," Dumbledore ordered.

Snape flicked his wand just as Dumbledore drew his.

Harry's left hand came out of his pocket as his wand was yanked from his right hand by Dumbledore. He pressed the button on the black box and two tins shot from the box and hit the greasy haired man in the stomach and fifty thousand volts flooded into him.

Snape screamed as the electricity hit him and he dropped to the ground convulsing from it.

Everyone was staring at Snape in surprise except for Harry's father who had pulled his pistol out and held it in his right hand in case anyone else tried anything.

"What did you do?" Dumbledore demanded as the tins were drawn back to the boy.

"I tasered his ass, next time he talks about my parents like that I will kill him," Harry stated as he knelt beside Snape. In his left hand was his Desert Eagle pistol. Harry had it pressed against the man's head as he snarled at him, "Just remember this. I know you're a Death Eater and I know you got off because of Dumbledore. Try that shit again with me and I won't be gentle with you next time…"

"Mister Potter, put that thing away. How dare you threaten him! Professor Snape is a spy for us in Voldemort's ranks and has put his life on the line to get us intelligence that we need…"

"He maybe your spy, but he is also a Death Eater that you vouched for. From what I have read to become one and be marked they have to rape, torture and murder a mundane, a muggleborns and a half-blood. Who did he do to get the mark?" Harry demanded as he yanked the man's sleeve up to show the mark on his left arm.

Dumbledore stood up in anger and demanded, "How do you know all that?"

"My boss at the Auror division supplied dossiers on all known Death Eaters. He wants Ashley and I to know who our targets are so we can take them out. The ones who attacked my home in San Francisco have all been tried and convicted in absence for crimes against humanity and the death sentence handed down for their activities in the United States. We don't coddle terrorists," Harry stated as he stood up and walked to the table to grab his wand.

Everyone in the room was sitting there with their mouths open except Ashley and his father. Then they started speaking as one of the older witches went to Snape and started checking him over. Harry looked at Ashley who nodded her head at him.

Harry grabbed Ashley's hand and started walking to the door, "We'll leave you to your meeting," Harry said as they exited the room.

,

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Nine**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

Harry led Ashley out of the kitchen and up the stairs where they found the Weasley twins with a fake ear in their hands along with Hermione and Susan. They were staring at them like they had horns or something.

"What's up? Harry asked.

"What did…"

"you do…"

"to the…"

"greasy bat? " the twins asked.

"I muggled him," Harry replied as they pushed past them to go up the stairs.

"You attacked a professor. How could you? You'll be expelled," Hermione started to rant.

" Three things Hermione. One, he is not a professor at this time. Two, this is not Hogwarts and three, what he said about my mother and my fiancée was wrong, and I could have just killed him instead of tasering his ass. Now pardon me but Ashley and I, are going to go fuck," Harry replied leaving the girl with a shocked expression.

Harry dragged Ashley up to their bedroom and into his trunk. Pulling the lid closed behind them, they ran to the study and sat down at the double desk. On the desk was a small red stone that Harry tapped with his wand while a quill was writing out on a large roll of parchment.

The stone turned blue and Dumbledore's voice was heard.

"Now the schedule for the guard shift in the Hall of Mysteries is as followed. Monday and Thursday night Arthur and Sturgis have the shift. On Tuesday, it will be Nymphadora…"

"I told you to call me Tonks!"

"Yes, sorry about that. As I was saying, Tonks and Sirius have the shift on Tuesday, Friday and Sunday, while Dedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge have Wednesday and Saturday. It's imperative that Voldemort is not able to recover the item. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore asked the room.

"What is this item you're protecting?" came Harry Senior's voice.

"It's a powerful item that if Voldemort was to recover it, then all would be lost," Albus replied.

"Then I saw we get it out of there," Alastor said.

"We cannot, only two people can remove the item and one of them is Voldemort," Amelia stated and then said, "Albus, you and Snape need to back off on that boy. He could have easily killed Snape for what he said. Hell if I was him, I would have killed him for calling my mother and fiancée that. Just so you know Snape, I did some checking on Miss Anderson this morning after they mentioned they were attending Hogwarts this year. She's not a mudblood as you called her; she is a seventh generation witch. Her mother and father are Aurors in San Francisco. Her brother is the top duelist for his year while right behind him is Mister Callahan. Her grandfather on her father's side is the elected official to the American Congress of Magic while her grandmother is a potion mistress. Both her grandparents on her mother's side are runic experts and ward homes for a fee…"

"I see you did some digging into my son's girl, I should warn you all. She won't take crap off anyone and will hurt whoever attacks her or Harry. If she doesn't, then Sheba will hurt them and that is something you don't want coming after you," Harry senior stated as he stood up.

"Now, I'm going up and get some sleep. It's been a long day and gun fights at my age tire me out… especially when I have to kill stupid ass punks that don't have a brain in their heads," Harry Senior stated as he left the room.

As the door closed Molly's voice was heard.

"Albus, I'm not sure we want those two at Hogwarts. They are really violent," Molly stated.

"Harry must attend. He needs training only I can give him," Albus replied and then said, "once we get him away from that girl, and get him with a nice girl like Ginny…"

"Over my dead body. I don't want that bastard anywhere near my daughter," Molly screeched.

"Molly, it's for the greater good. Harry must be with a pureblood from England, not some girl from the colonies. The purebloods of England will demand it," Albus stated.

"Not going to happen old man. You leave my Godson and his fiancée alone…"

"Sirius, you will see I'm right…"

"No Albus, you're wrong," Amelia said.

"I agree with Amelia and Sirius. Leave them alone," Remus added.

"I agree too," Tonks said.

"Fine, I'll leave them alone for now, but if he gets out of control, I will break them up and ship her home," Albus stated.

"Now for the escorts for the children on September first, Alastor, are you going to be able to guard the children?" Albus asked.

Harry shut the stone off and leaned back into his chair as Ashley sat on his lap to cuddle.

"It's going to be interesting," she whispered as she watched Sheba slither down her perch and across the room to them.

"What is love," Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around his best friend for the last eleven years.

"Going to Hogwarts and not our old school," she replied with a sad sigh.

"We'll be back with our friends before you know it," Harry replied as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in dad," Harry shouted.

The door opened and Harry senior looked in and asked, "You kids ok?"

"We're fine, Mister Callahan," Ashley replied.

"Ok, good. So I assume you heard what was said," Harry senior asked as he came in and sat in one of the chairs.

"Yes, we did. It was confusing about what they were talking about," Harry said as he scratched Sheba's chin which caused her to purr.

Harry senior watched Harry's familiar and shook his head in amusement, "Well are you two sleeping down here?" he asked.

"Yes, if you want, take my bed in my trunk Mister Callahan. That way you'll be protected from those idiots," Ashley said as she picked up Sheba and set her on the floor before standing up.

"Thanks, now you head off to school the day after tomorrow, try not to kill anyone on the train. I know it's hard with all these idiots running around, but do try," Harry senior replied as he hugged Ashley and ruffled Harry's hair. Releasing Ashley, he walked away and stopped at the door, "Goodnight," he said as he stepped out of the room hearing the two kids telling him night.

"So what do we do about the houses?" Ashley asked as she sat back down.

"Not sure, not sure I want to be in one, with the way this country is run. If I was to find myself in Slytherin, I would be hated by the Gryffindors. If I wind up in Gryffindor the Slytherins would hate me. The same if I was a Puff or a Claw with the Gryffindors," Harry replied as he opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of coke.

"Yeah, I believe they would. They would say you are ditching your parents because they were Griffs. You're screwed either way," Ashley said as she grabbed the coke and opened it before sitting on the two seater couch.

"Wish we knew how we're sorted," Harry asked and then stopped as he looked over at the box of shrunken portraits. Walking over to the box he looked through it until he found his parents picture and pulled it out. Enlarging it, he stuck it to the wall with a sticking charm.

"Mom, Dad, I need to ask one of you a question. Can you come out" Harry said.

The door in the back of the picture opened and Lily Potter strolled out in a robe, "What is it son," she asked.

"Mom, sorry to wake you so late, but I have a question for you," Harry replied.

Lilly yawned and sat down, "what is it?" she asked.

"How are we sorted? We've been talking about the houses, and personally we don't understand them," Ashley said from her spot on the couch.

"Oh, we're not supposed to tell our children but since you two really don't want to be there. They sort you with the sorting hat. The hat is an ancient artifact of Godric Gryffindor that the founders enchanted. It will look for the strongest characteristics and sort you into that house…"

"So if you're brave and rush off to battle you'd be in what house?" Ashley asked.

"Gryffindor. If you're cunning and ambitious you would be in Slytherin but that is also the house of dark as it's called. Loyal would put you in Hufflepuff while intelligence and a bookworm would put you in Ravenclaw," Lily said as she yawned again.

"Thanks Mom, we will let you get some sleep," Harry said as he stood up.

"You should too, it's late," Lily replied as she walked to the door in the back of the painting and stepped through.

"Well love, we should head to bed too," Harry stated as he held his hand out to Ashley.

"Yes…" Ashley replied as she as she took Harry's hand and he pulled her to her feet. They started walked into the bedroom when Ashley said, "I think we should go for Ravenclaw," as they changed into their night clothes.

"I agree. We are bookworms," Harry replied with a grin as he kissed Ashley as they climbed into bed.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

The alarm going off had them awake at seven am. Harry let Ashley use the bathroom first as he went into the kitchen and turned on the rune modified coffee pot. Using his wand, Harry used the breath freshener and cleaning charms on his mouth as he walked back into the bedroom where he found Ashley drying her hair using her wand. Giving her a kiss, he walked to the door as he said, "Morning love, coffee will be ready real quick."

"Thanks. Want me to make breakfast?" she asked.

"No, figure we can grab something at Kings Cross since it's only a cab ride away. Why don't you call for a cab," Harry replied as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Ok, I will," Ashley replied as she grabbed her cell phone and the phone book that the American Auror division had supplied.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ashley were sitting drinking their coffee when Harry's dad stepped into the room.

Morning dad, coffee is on the counter," Harry said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks, just what I wanted, all they have downstairs is tea. Damn Brits," Harry senior said as he sat down and then added, "by the way, found out what that orange stuff they were drinking. Its pumpkin juice."

Coffee flew from Harry's nose as he gasped out, "You have to be kidding me?" as Ashley handed him a towel.

"Kid you not. Seems that is the traditional drink over here in England for the magical world and all they serve at that school," Senior replied as he drained his cup.

"Dad, let me give you some money. Send us several cases of juice and milk. They can send it through the floo. No way am I drinking that," Harry stated as he dropped the napkin beside his saucer.

"I get right on it. At least you have some here. I'll see if they can shrink them down so you can store them in your fridge," Senior replied as he stood up and said, "Well you two stay out of trouble, and I love you Harry. Don't let them control you. Ashley, watch over him and both of you keep in touch."

Harry stood up and hugged his dad, "We will dad. Love you and don't be too rough on the new recruits at the academy," Harry replied.

Harry senior smirked and as Ashley hugged him as well, he replied, "If, I'm not tough on them, some punk ass kid will hand them their asses when they get into their first gun battle."

"True dad, but at least wait until you get them on the range before showing them up. Also make sure you keep your appointment with the doc on the eighteenth. You're not getting any younger you know," Harry replied with a grin.

"Shud up you young whippersnapper," Harry Senior replied as he pulled Harry to him again and rubbed his knuckles in his hair.

"OWWW! Stop it," Harry replied as he tried to get away.

Harry Senior chuckled as he let his son loose, "Now stay out of trouble," he said as he walked out of the room and grabbed his bag.

Harry and Ashley followed him out and over to the floo where his dad threw some of the powder in the fireplace.

"Damn I hate this," senior said as he stepped into the fireplace, "San Francisco, Auror Department."

The fire died down as Harry and Ashley went into the bedroom to finish getting ready. Harry went through the shirts Ashley made for him and found one with that had a picture of a 44 magnum held by a girl and the caption said, 'Do you feel lucky, Punk? Well do yeah?" The gun was held by a girl while the target was a Death Eater in his terrorist outfit. As the animated image activated the Death Eater sent a green beam from his wand towards the girl who ducked as she fired the pistol. The next scene had the Death Eater lying on his back with blood pooling where its head had been and the caption changed to say, 'Tagged and Bagged.'

"That will tick them off when they hear about it," Ashley replied as she picked up her backpack.

"I know, like yours will make all the normal wizards shit their robes," Harry replied as he read Ashley's shirt that said, 'Voldemort, oh stop shitting yourself, it's just a name and a bad one at that. Flight from death, well we know what he's scared off,' and the picture showed Voldemort crapping himself as Death walks towards him with his scythe reaching out for Voldemort.

Harry grabbed his pack and asked, "How long until the cab gets here?" as he handed Ashley her windbreaker and slipped his on.

Ashley glanced at the clock and replied, "ten minutes as they headed for the stairs as she slipped her windbreaker on.

They exited the trunk and shrunk their trunks down and picked them up. Depositing them in their pockets they headed down the stairs to the front door. As they walked they could hear the people in the other rooms stirring as they went down the stairs. Turning towards the door, they heard the kitchen door open and someone coming up the stairs so they stepped into a side room to see who it was. Harry wasn't surprised that it was Mrs. Weasley and they watched as she went up the stairs. Once she was out of sight they opened the front door and walked out of the house to see a cab slowly coming up the street.

Harry stepped out on the sidewalk and raised his hand to get the cabs attention and the cab sped up and pulled over next to them. Harry pulled the door open and Ashley slipped inside and Harry followed her.

"Kings Cross Station, please," Harry said as he closed the door.

"Right away Guv," the driver replied and did a quick U-turn.

Harry looked back at where the house was and saw the door open and Mrs. Weasley stepped out and looked around.

"Well love, looks like they know were gone," Harry whispered in Ashley's ear.

"Oh well. Sucks to be them," she replied as she cuddled into Harry.

Harry was looking up the road and as they went around the corner he perked up, "Hey, pull into McDonalds for us and I buy you something," Harry asked.

"Right away Guv," the man said and pulled into the fast food restaurant.

They made their order and Harry paid for the meals. Five minutes later, they pulled up to Kings Cross Station and they climbed out. Harry carried the drink tray while Ashley carried the four bags of food they bought. Once inside, Harry spotted a map and they checked to see where they had to go.

"Platforms nine and ten are that way," Ashley said as she spotted the signs.

"Ok, let's get going. I'm sure Dumb-as-a-door has his followers out looking for us," Harry replied.

Walking quickly towards their destination Ashley stopped as she saw a book store. Sticking the bags of food in her back, she added the OJ and milk containers to the pack as well.

"Come on," Ashley said as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the store.

"With a snicker, they stepped into the massive store.

Each of the grabbed a basket and started going through the store, while Harry went to the RPG section, Ashley was in the sci-fi section. Books started flying into the baskets as they worked their way back to the front of the store. Once there, Harry pulled out his bank card the Goblins gave him and paid the twenty-seven hundred dollar bill. With each of them carrying eight bags of books, they headed back out of the store and to the men's room where Harry unshrunk one of the trunks and deposited them all in the trunk. With the trunk back in his pocket they continued on until they found the location they wanted.

"Well mom said we walk between the pillars between platforms nine and ten. She said to be closer to ten because it is platform nine and three quarters not nine and a half," Harry stated as they walked right to the wall and turned around. Leaning against the wall, they waited until it was clear and stepped backwards onto the platform.

Turning around, Harry's left eyebrow went up when he looked at the 4-6-0 Hall class locomotive built just after the turn of the century.

"Now that's an old piece of crap," Harry stated as they started walking towards the train.

"Harry, it's not a piece of crap," Ashley replied, "It's just outdated."

"Outdated is not the word for it. It belongs in a museum not pulling students across the country," Harry said as they walked up to the train.

"Yes, its old, and not every train can be like the ones in Japan that you raved about when you went there last year," Ashley replied as she stepped up onto the train.

"True, nothing beats those beauties," Harry replied as they started walking towards the front of the train. Finding a compartment they stepped in and Harry sealed the door using a rune stone he stuck to the door and pulled the shades down on the windows as Ashley pulled her trunk out and enlarged it.

"What you doing?" Harry asked as he opened his pack and pulled out their milk and oj.

"Turning some music on, put up some silencing spells on the wall," she replied as she went down stairs and turned the music on. As Led Zeppelin started playing, she floated out two big speakers and stuck them to the walls on each side of the door.

"Which tape?" Harry asked as they settled onto the bench to eat.

"Houses of the Holy for now. Please pass me a milk," Ashley replied.

Settling down to eat, listen to music and read, the time passed quickly. Students started arriving and headed for the train to grab a compartment or chat with friends. Several looked at the train because of the music that could be heard coming from their compartment. Some people tried to open the door, but with the spells they placed on it, they couldn't open the door to either complain or make a comment. Ten minutes before eleven, Harry saw Madeye step onto the platform and look around and then looked right at their compartment.

Harry raised his hand and waved and went back to his book, as he said, "Looks like the bird club is here along with all those redheads."

Ashley turned the page of the Runes book she was reading and replied, "About time, trains about ready to leave."

"Yeah it is. I wonder who will try and get in first?"

Harry and Ashley continued listening to their music and read as the ward stone on the door glowed from spells hitting the door. After a few minutes the stone turned black again and there was the sound of a horn blaring. Exactly at eleven o'clock the train pulled away from the platform with a pull of its horn.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Hermione and Susan stood outside the door with the rest of the Weasley as Sirius and Madeye tried to get the door open. They were hurling unlocking spells at the door that she'd never heard of but was determined to learn them at school. Sirius stopped casting and stepped out of the way as Madeye up his spell casting.

"Damn what did he put on the door?" Sirius asked.

"It's a rune stone," Madeye replied and then said, "and a good one. I can see it taking the energy from the spells, but whatever runic sign it is, it's a powerful one."

"Runes can't do that!" Hermione snapped out and then said, "Can they?"

"Aye, they can. Like I said, whatever run he used is powerful and using our spells to make it more powerful. Sirius, you're just going to have to wait until we get to Hogwarts to talk with him," Madeye said as he put his wand away but his eye was looking down the passageway at the four Slytherins.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Draco Malfoy stood at the end of the carriage and watched as the blood traitors, and mudbloods tried to get the door open to the compartment. After ten minutes of casting spells at the door, they walked away. Looking to his left at Pansy, he said, "I wonder who's in there that they want to talk to so badly?"

"I don't know Draco, but let's go back to our compartment, the smell of blood traitors and mudbloods is getting to me," she replied.

"As you wish my lady. Goyle, Crabbe, find out who's in the carriage if you can," Draco ordered as he led Pansy back to their compartment.

Behind them, the two bodyguards moved towards the door and tried peeking through any cracks between the shades and edge of the wood.

"I think there are two people in there, but not sure. Can you see anything Greg?" Vinnie asked.

"Nah, let's go find some food to steal from some firsties," Gregory Goyle said.

"Sounds good to me," Vinnie replied.

They two hulking fifth years headed towards the back of the train where the first years usually gathered.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

The train chugged through England and up into Scotland leaving a stream of smoke behind her as the miles fell away. Hours later, Harry and Ashley were down inside their trunks figuring out what they were going to wear to Hogwarts. Harry settled on black jeans with metal studs running up the outside of the jeans with a two inch belt. Hanging from his right hip was a ten inch bowie knife and on his left was his trusty taser. He decided on the same shirt just to piss the pureblood bigots off. For shoes, he was wearng laced up black combat boots that had two more knives and a back up wand inside. Over the whole outfit he settled for a black duster with hidden pockets holding his pistols and ammo clips that went to his ankles. A black Stetson rested on his head with one of Sheba's feathers stuck in the brim. Holding his arm out, Sheba flew over to him and slithered inside his duster.

Harry climbed out of his trunk and shrunk it down. Sitting down, he waited for Ashley to come up from hers as he opened his runic book and started reading.

"Attention students, we're five minutes out from Hogsmead station. Please leave your trunks in your compartment, they will be taken to the castle for you. All first years will be met and taken to the castle by a different path. Carraiges are waiting to take all returning students up to the castle. We hope you enjoyed your journey with us and have a good school year."

Harry closed his book and slid it into his pocket as Ashley came out of her trunk. She was wearing tight black jeans that looked as if they had been painted on her. She had the same shirt on as from earlier and was wearing her duster along with a fedora. She had the same type of boots on as well.

"Looking hot babe," Harry said as Ashley shrunk her trunk and picked it up.

"Thanks love. We should blow them away," she replied as she sat down next to Harry and kissed him.

"I think you will want your cowboy hat, that rain is really coming down," Harry said.

Ashley looked out the window and saw the steady stream of rain running down the window. Pulling her wand out, she tapped the emblem of her family house and it changed to a black Stetson like Harry's.

They felt the train slowing, so Harry stood up and walked to the door. Ashley was right behind him as he pulled the runic stone off the door and placed it in his pocket. They exited the compartment and were down the stairs before anyone had left the other compartments. Looking around, they started walking towards the shadows of the station as the rain came down heavier as someone cried out.

"First years over here," a female voice shouted out.

Harry and Ashley leaned against the building watching as the kids rushed to the carriages and climbed inside trying to stay dry. They saw the Weasleys, Susan and Hermione get off the train and they were looking around.

"Bet you they are looking for us," Harry said softly.

"No bet," Ashley replied as they watched them head to the carriages.

They first years were gathered up by a witch who was missing several limbs and led down a path towards the lake.

"Really are the witches or wizards or sheep?" Harry asked as he cast the umbrella spell over them as the last of the carriages left.

"Sheep, but I do feel sorry for those first years going across the lake," Ashley said as she pulled out her shrunken broom and enlarged it.

"True," Harry replied as they mounted their brooms and followed the carriages.

Ten minutes later they landed behind the last carriage that had pulled up to the castle. Shrinking their brooms, they put them back in their pockets and headed for the main doors where a man was mopping up mud and water.

Harry and Ashley cast a notice me not spell on each of them and walked into the hall. The first thing that caught their eye was the ceiling showing the storm in all its glory. Four large tables stretched from one wall towards the head table where a dozen people were sitting.

Harry was about to whisper something to Ashley when the woman from the station slipped into her chair and the door to the left opened and Professor McGonagall came into the room leading a line of first years.

_The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back._

_The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling._

_The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:_

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came c morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you . . ._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

_The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, all across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbours, and Harry, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about. (From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)_

As they watched the students being sorted, he noticed Dumbledore looking right at them and frowning.

"I think he sees us," Ashley whispered.

"Yeah, he does," Harry replied.

As the last student was sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we continue, we have two more students to sort. They are transfer students from San Francisco Magical Academy. Recently a student who has been missing from the hallowed halls was found in the United States and was convinced to attend the school of his parents but first we must go by alphabet order so the first person to be sorted will be Ashley Anderson."

Ashley dropped her spell and headed up between the two central tables. The click of her boots on the paved stones rang through the room as the students started whispering.

"Miss Anderson, where are your robes?" Professor McGonagall asked as Ashley opened her duster and sat down on the chair.

"Robes are for the bedroom, I wear clothes," she replied as she waited for the hat.

"Robes are the uniform of this school. I expect you to be wearing them next time I see you," Minerva said as she dropped the hat on the girls head.

Harry watched as Ashley seemed to be arguing with the hat. Finally its brim opened and it shouted out, "Ravenclaw."

Harry smirked as Ashley stood up and walked to the Ravenclaw table where she sat down. He noticed that people were looking at her shirt and some of the students at the Slytherin table were glaring at her.

Dumbledore stood up once more and started speaking again.

"Now for our final new student to be sorted, he should have been sorted here when he was eleven, but due to his mother's sister, he was left in San Francisco where he was adopted by a muggle Auror called a police officer. He took on his adopted family's name not knowing his true name. That student is Harry Potter who prefers to go by his adopted name. Please welcome Harry Callahan to be sorted."

Harry glared at the old man for giving his real name. Opening his duster, he started walking and felt the notice me not spell drop. Hearing several gasp from what he assumed were muggleborns as they saw his shirt he smirked as he sat down.

"Mister Callahan, what I told Miss Anderson applies to you. Make sure I see you in robes next time," Professor McGonagall ordered.

"Not likely," Harry replied as the hat dropped over his eyes.

Harry felt the probe from the hat and raised his shields.

'_Very impressive shields there Mister Callahan,'_ the hat said.

'_Thank you,'_ Harry replied.

'_You're welcome. Unfortunately for you, I've been around a lot longer then you so let's see where we shall put you even if you don't want to be here,' _the hat said.

'_Ravenclaw please,'_ Harry replied.

'_I will decide where you go. Now let's see. Your cunning and ambitious but I can see you kill everyone of the Death Eater children in a week. You're loyal to your friends and a hard worker as well as smart and to fit into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw… BY MERLINS HAIRY BALLS!'_

'_What?'_ Harry asked.

'_Why would you jump off a cliff?'_ the hat asked.

'_Because it's fun,'_ Harry replied with a smirk.

'FUN! Looks suicidal to me. What is it called?' the hat asked.

'_BASE jumping, is an activity where participants jump from fixed objects and use a parachute to break their fall. "BASE" is an acronym that stands for four categories of fixed objects from which one can jump from. They are buildings, antennas, Spans like bridges, and cliffs for Earth. The memory you saw was Ashley, her brother and I jumping off Half Dome in California. We also did it skiing and it was a blast,'_ Harry replied.

'_Definitely Gryffindor,'_ the hat said.

'_You put me there and there will be some dead people. Namely the Weasleys as I heard what they wanted from me,_' Harry stated.

'_I see what you mean,'_ the hat replied before shouting, "Ravenclaw!"

Harry felt the hat pulled from his head so he stood up and walked towards Ashley. Sitting down beside her, he kissed her as the food appeared. Harry pulled out several bottles of coke and handed two to Ashley as she started filling her plate with food.

"Thanks," Ashley replied as she opened her bottle and took a sip of the drink as Harry filled his plate.

"Welcome love," Harry replied as he started cutting his pork chop.

Harry and Ashley and talked with their neighbors. Most wanted to know what it was like growing up in the colonies and Harry and Ashley told them they were not the colonies anymore. That the colonies had grown into one of the most powerful world powers in the world. The purebloods didn't believe them, but they didn't care while the muggleborns new better.

Finally the last of the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"_Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students — and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."_

"_Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door._

"_We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."_

_Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the —"_

_He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech._

_Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts._

"_Thank you, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome" (From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)_

Harry stood up, even though he didn't like Dumbledore, what this woman had done was rude, "Excuse me, but you should sit down and let the Headmaster finish what he was saying. He is the headmaster of this school and you owe him your job and respect."

"Detention Mister Potter," Professor Umbridge snapped out.

"Sorry, I don't do detentions," Harry replied and then said, "Please continue Headmaster. When you're finished the Toad looking woman can say what she wanted too."

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "Thank you, Mister Callahan. Now as I was saying. Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the sixteenth of the month. There will be signup sheets in each dorm for prospective players. Hogsmeade weekends are posted as well. All students must have a signed form from their guardian that allows them to visit.

Harry and the rest of the students listened as the headmaster droaned on about the news and then said, "Professor Umbridge, you wished to say something to the students?"

_Professor Umbridge _stood up again_ and cleared her throat again ('hem, hem'), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them._

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore. _Now the Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."_

_Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and went on with her speech._

"_Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation, because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."_

_She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again. (From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)_

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry stated as Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Schedules will be passed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. Now off you trot to your dorms. Mister Callahan and Miss Anderson, please stay behind so I may have a word with both of you."

Harry and Ashley sat there waiting for the students to leave and then headed up to the head table where only Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and a short man were the only ones left.

"You wanted to see us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mister Callahan. Where did you and Miss Anderson go this morning? Mrs. Weasley went up to wake both of you but you were both missing from the house," Dumbledore asked.

"We left early so we finish our shopping. Then we got on the train, ate our breakfast and then arrived here," Harry stated.

"Why couldn't Mister Black and Moody enter your compartment on the train?"

"Because I warded it so we wouldn't be bothered by the students," Harry replied.

"Please refrain from doing so again. It's a safety reason…"

"Bull, it's a control issue with you. Now can someone show us to our dorms, we're tired," Harry replied.

"Mister Callahan, that will be ten points from Ravenclaw for rudeness," McGonagall said.

Harry shrugged and replied, "You can take as many points off that you want. We don't care. Neither of us wants to be here so it doesn't matter to us."

"Mister Callahan, I'm Professor Filius Flitwick your head of house. We will have a talk about the school later this week. Please refrain from causing too much mayhem until we can talk. Now follow me and I'll lead you to the dorms," Filius said.

Harry and Ashley followed the Professor out of the room, not seeing the toad looking woman watching from the shadows.

.

.

.

.

NOTE: My Writing is a little slow right now. I'm dealing with a family medical problem that has come up with my 80 year old father. We found out he has CLL or Chronic lymphocytic leukemia which has kicked my bipolar into overdrive as I lost my mom less than three years ago.

William

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Ten**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

The alarm woke Harry up at five am and he turned and looked at Ashley sleeping beside him. With a yawn he slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom where he relived himself. Washing his hands, he smirked as he thought of the perfect prank to play on that idiot Snape. He started giggling as he pictured the reaction of Snape and the rest of the school as he headed for his desk and his prank book that he had kept for the pranks he played at San Francisco Magical Academy.

Sitting down, Harry pulled a brown book out of the top drawer and flipped to the C section and started reading. Memorizing the spell and wand movement he put it away as Sheba flew in and settled on to his shoulder.

"Hey Girl, did you have fun out in the forest?" Harry asked as the flying snake rubbed her head against his neck.

"Yessss, ate sssseveral ratssss," the snake hissed back.

"Good, well you can stay here and digest your dinner, or come with me…" Harry turned his head to look at the door as Ashley walked in, "Morning love."

"Morning," Ashley replied with a yawn and then kissed Harry and scratched Sheba behind her head, "Coffee!" she said as she pulled a cup towards her and filled it from the pot as Harry set the book down and stood up.

"What have you been up too?" she asked as she added cream and sugar to her coffee.

"I thought I would set up a prank," Harry replied as he opened the cabinets and on the third one he found what he wanted. Lifting the large box of chocolate frogs out, he walked back to the table and sat down.

"You're not?" Ashley asked.

"I am," Harry replied with a grin as he pulled the first package from the box and froze the frog.

"Who's the target?" she asked.

"You'll see," Harry replied with a grin as he unwrapped the frozen chocolate frog and turned it over.

"Want some help?" Ashley asked as she set her cup down.

"Sure," Harry replied as he enlarged the frog to where it was twelve inches long. Once the frog was enlarged he started scribing several runes into its belly.

"How many jumps?" Ashley asked as she enlarged her first frog.

"As many as you want," Harry replied as he carved the last rune that would duplicate the frog under certain situations.

Ashley looked over at what Harry was inscribing and giggled. She started carving the same runes as Harry shrunk the first one and stuck it in a large bag

Harry and Ashley spent the next hour carving the runes into the one hundred chocolate frogs to be released in the prank when Harry stood up and went to the cabinet again and pulled out several stacks of Honeydukes finest chocolate bars.

"Hey! That's my chocolate," Ashley said as Harry placed the bars down on the table.

"I left you some," Harry replied with a grin as he opened the first bar.

Harry transformed the bar into a miniature Horntail dragon and then enlarged it so he could carve some more runes on its belly.

Ashley watched Harry work and when he was finished with the first bar she looked at the runes but couldn't make out what Harry was planning. Standing up, she said, "I'm going to get a shower love."

"Ok, see you in a few," Harry replied as he finished the first dragon.

Harry contained to work, and then stopped as an idea came to him. Pulling another box out of bars out he quickly transformed them and inscribe them with the runes he needed. He also transformed twenty-four chocolate frogs and placed them in a box with an expansion charm on it. Ashley rejoined him and they headed for breakfast just as they sat down they were handed their class schedules.

Harry was loading his plate with some scrambled eggs and bacon when he saw three of the Slytherins coming towards him while Ashley filled both of their goblets with milk from the half galleon jug she brought from the fridge in his trunk. The leader had an aristocratic look to his face and the way he walked. His pale skin and white hair just screamed inbreeding to Harry as the boy and what could only be described as bodyguards came to a stop.

"So Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts," the boy said.

"Names Callahan. Who are you and what do you three want?" Harry asked as he buttered his toast and covered it with some strawberry preserves.

"_Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

"Watch much Bond?" Ashley blurted out as she started laughing.

"Shut up mudblood,"_ Draco sneered at the girl and looked back at Harry and said, ""You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. (Taken from HP&SS)_

Harry laughed and then stood up, "Look here you albino prick. You insult my girlfriend and expect to be my friend. I think you better run over to your table and eat before I transfigure you into a female dog and your bodyguards here into stud dogs and let them breed your sorry ass," Harry threatened in soft whisper that sent shivers down the fellow Ravenclaws who heard him.

_Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks as he replied, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like these mudbloods and blood traitors it'll rub off on you _and the Dark Lord will do the same to your mudblood girlfriend._" (Taken from HP&SS)_

Harry reached out like a striking snake, his fist grabbed the boys tie and he yanked him towards him and down. Draco's face and forehead slammed into the table and his breakfast went flying as Draco's head hit the edge of the gold plate denting it from the hit. Releasing him, Harry waited until he was standing again as he snarled, "Insult my girlfriend like that again or my mother and I'll…"

"Callahan, fifty points from Ravenclaw and two weeks detection with me," Snape sneered, "You're just like your father…"

"You want another taste of ten k? I'll gladly give it to you greasy haired son of a bitch. And as I told you all last night, I don't do points or detention so fuck off," Harry sneered right back at the potion master as he sat down to finish his breakfast.

"That will be all Severus, Mister Potter, follow me," Dumbledore demanded as he walked towards the side door followed by Snape.

Harry stayed where he was and continued to eat as the side door closed behind Dumbledore.

"Shouldn't you follow him like he ordered," Padma asked as she picked up her glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry took a sip of his milk that Ashley had poured in his glass, "NoPe," he replied making the P stand out.

"But he's the headmaster…"

"And that means jack shit to me. It's not like Ash and I want to be here. We were forced to come here by that MOB," Harry replied as he continued to eat.

"MOB?" Lisa Turpin asked in confusion.

"Stands for Manipulating Son of a Bitch…"

"Language!" Padma snapped out.

"I'm an American teen, we cuss, get use to it," Harry stated as he went back to the food as the door slammed opened and Dumbledore stomped back in.

"And act two, scene one," Ashley said and a whisper that caused Harry to snicker.

"Mister Potter, I told you to follow me," Dumbledore snapped out in anger.

Harry looked around and then behind him. Turning to Padma he said, "Who's Potter?" which caused several people to burst into laughter.

Harry picked up his goblet and drained the milk as Dumbledore stood behind him fuming.

"Mister Potter I said to follow me to my office," Dumbledore snapped out in anger as his magic flared.

Turning, Harry looked at the old man and replied, "Like I said before. Who's Potter?" as he stood up.

Dumbledore started turning red as Harry picked up his bag. Coming love, it seems we have potions with the greasy idiot first. Miss Patil, could you show us to potions?" Harry said as he held out his hand for Ashley.

"Sure, follow me," Padma said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Ashley reached up and took Harry's hand and was pulled to her feet, "Lets. Maybe while we're in class Dumbles here will remember your name."

"MISTER POTTER YOU WILL COME WITH ME!" Dumbledore shouted out with spit flying from his mouth as he shook in rage.

"Albus calm down," Professor McGonagall shouted as she raced from the head table.

Harry and Ashley followed Padma out of the room and down into the dank and dreary dungeon. "You have potions down here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the potion class is in the dungeon," Padma replied as they went down another set of stairs.

"That cannot be safe. There's no ventilation down here. I bet you have a lot of explosions from failed potions," Ashley said as she shivered from the cool air.

"We have our share, not as bad as the Gryffindors, but I've heard that's because the Slytherins sabotage them," Padma stated as they came to a stop at the potion classroom.

Harry reached for the door latch and pushed it up. With a firm push on the door, it opened and he walked into the room. There were twenty stations, ten to a side with room for sixty students. They noticed the secured cabinets that covered the walls and directly ahead was a blackboard behind the teacher's desk.

"Where do we sit?" Ashley asked as they looked around.

"Well us claws usually sit on the right side while the puffs sit on the left," Padma replied as she started walking and sat down in the front of the room.

Harry walked over and sat in the last seat on the right side. Ashley dropped down next to him and they pulled out their caldrons and tapped them with their wands which activated the protection runes inscribed in the rim. Pulling out their books, Harry said, "Padma, do you know which potion we'll be doing?"

"It's usually the first one in the book," Padma replied as she continued setting up her station.

Harry opened his book as the rest of the students came into the room followed by Professor Snape.

"Draught of Peace? Hell we did those three years ago in potions," Ashley said as she flipped through the book.

"What was that Miss Anderson?" Snape sneered.

"I said we did these potions three years ago," Ash stated.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for lying," Snape snarled as he walked up to the front of the room and turned around, "Pass your homework up and the directions are on the board. You have one hour to complete the potion. No talking, you know where the ingredients are, and get to work."

Harry opened his bag and pulled out his potion kit that contained all his ingredients. Setting it in front of him, he pulled the vials out that he needed and started dicing the Valerian root. Beside him, Ash was doing the same thing as the water in the caldrons started simmering.

Ash was adding her Valerian root as Snape started walking around the room. She and Harry both watched their caldrons until the water turned green and then stirred it until it was blue and added powdered moonstone until it was purple. They allowed it to simmer until it changed again to a bright pink. Snape was sneering at one of the Puffs as they poured the syrup of hellebore into the caldrons.

As the potion changed color to purple, Snape walked by and stopped to examine their potions, "Adequate," he sneered again and walked off.

"What an asshole," Ash whispered as she shook some powdered porcupine quills into the caldron and stirred the potion until it turned red.

"I know. Defiantly not like Professor Wilkes back at SFMA," Harry replied as he added his powdered quills.

"No talking!" Snape snapped out.

Harry and Ashley stopped talking and concentrated on the potion. Twenty minutes later, Snape was making another round as Harry added the last ingredient which was more powdered porcupine quills and then he stirred until the potion turned bright white.

"Times up, bottle a sample and place it in the rack on my desk. Then clean up your station," Snape snapped out as he sat down.

Harry and Ash both bottled a sample in one of their vials that had their names inscribed on them. They then poured the rest of the potions into two large flasks and placed it in their potion carrier. With a quick tap of the runes on the caldrons, they were clean and placed back into their carrier.

"If you're all finished, you're dismissed," Snape said as Harry placed his and Ashley's vials in the holder.

Harry grinned when Snape stared at the two vials and sneered, "They look adequate."

"Their perfect samples," Harry replied and walked away. Taking Ashley's potion bag, they walked out of the room, "What an asshole!"

Padma was waiting for them and they headed for the Transfiguration room. Walking in, Harry spotted the cat sitting on the desk. Walking over to the desk, he started scratching its back as the rest of the class watched in shock as the cat started purring and pushing her spine into his hand.

Harry stopped and slid in next to Ashley as the cat shook its self. Leaning over, he whispered, "Told you she was a softy."

"Who is?" Ashley asked.

"The professor. She's a cat animagus," Harry replied.

Before Ashley could reply, the cat jumped off the desk and transformed back into Professor McGonagall.

"How did you know Mister Callahan that I was an animagus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sirius told me when he showed me his form," Harry replied as he pulled out his book and wand.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said as she looked at the class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, "This is your O.W.L. year. We will be going over everything you learned in the last four years and learning larger transfiguration like the desk to a pig I showed you in first year."

"What? You're joking?" Harry blurted out as he looked at the first assignment for the class.

"What is the matter Mister Callahan?" Minerva asked.

Harry pointed at the book and blurted out, "This! Its third year material," he stated as he started flipping through the book and asked, "It all is. Are you people that far behind the world?"

"What do you mean third year?" Minerva asked as her accent started getting thicker as she got angry.

"Just what I mean. We learned all this in third year in my old school," Harry stated as he shook his head.

"This is what we're mandated by the ministry to teach you. I don't care what your other school taught you, you'll learn at our pace."

"No wonder everyone's leaving the European magical world," Harry whispered as he leaned back and glared at the teacher.

Harry thought the next two hours would never finish. He was so bored he had to fight to stay awake in the class. When the bell rang they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Sitting down, they looked at the food and sighed, "Damn I want some tacos."

"Same here," turning she said to Morag MacDougal, "anyway we can get some Mexican?"

Morag looked at the girl, a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Chewing the food in her mouth the pureblood asked, "What's that?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Never mind."

"Any elves around?" Harry asked and with a pop an elf appeared in the hall.

"I is Lizzy, what may I do for you?" the elf asked.

Across the room, Hermione was fuming at how Harry Potter had just summoned one of the house elves she had been trying to free for the last year.

"Yes, can you pop over to the San Francisco Magical Academy and ask Dilly for two plates of Mexican for us?"

"I would be honored young master," Lizzy said and vanished with a pop.

A few seconds later Lizzy reappeared in the hall with two large plates and set them down in front of Harry and Ashley, "Dilly says that if you want anything else, just ask. She says that they are having something called Lasagna for dinner tonight."

"With garlic toast?" Ashley asked as she picked up one of the tacos off the plate.

"I'm not sure…" Lizzy replied.

"I'm sure they are. Can you get us a pan of Lasagna and a basket of bread to go with it," Harry asked as he grabbed one of the heavy looking tacos…"

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for abusing the elves, your arrogance doesn't seem to stop," Snape snarled as he swept through the room to the head table.

"Asshole," Harry replied between bites and then said, "Thank you Lizzy for lunch."

While they were eating, Snape kept glaring at everyone that was not in his house. He took a hundred points from the Gryffindors and fifty from Hufflepuff before the next teacher arrived.

"What a dickhead," Ashley whispered as she dropped her napkin on the plate.

"I know and I think I'll use the DP on him," Harry replied as he opened his bag and searched for the right box.

Harry opened the box inside the bag and pulled a blue vial out. Palming the potion, he pulled his hand out and slid the tip of his wand into his right hand. With a quick muttering of a spell, he switched the potion to Snape's glass just as he took a drink.

Ashley watched Harry and giggled as the potion vanished and Harry banished the vial.

"What's funny Ashley?" Su Li asked as she sat down.

"You'll see," Ashley replied with a giggle as the potion took effect on Snape.

It was the Weasley twins who noticed first along with Lee Jordon and they started laughing really loud as they slapped the table.

Before Snape could say anything a large whitish drop landed on his plate.

"What?" Snape said as he stood up and he felt something move on his head. Reaching up, he touched bare flesh that went up several feet.

Snape conjured a mirror when a large puddle of white stuff landed in front of him which caused him to get a migraine. Everyone started laughing in the room except for the professors who had pulled their wands to reverse the curse when Snape screamed out. The scream was so high pitched that it could have shattered non magical glass.

Harry grabbed his bag and Ashley's. Standing up, he said aloud, "Gives new meaning of dick head," which caused everyone near them to start laughing again as they headed for the doors.

Ashley giggled all the way to DADA classroom. Opening the door _they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry _snickered as he thought of a large fly flying around and Umbridge jumping up and down trying to catch it with her tongue. Leaning over he whispered to Ashley and she leaned back in her chair snickering.

_Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be._

"_Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down._

_A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply._

"_Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"_

"_Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her._

"_There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."_

_Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry _slipped his wand back into his wand holster_ and _pulled out a pen and notebook._ Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:_

_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts__

_ _A Return to Basic Principles__

"_Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year._

"_You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."_

_She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:_

_ _Course aims:__

_ _1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.__

_ _2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.__

_ _3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.__

_For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"_

_There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class._

"No," Harry said.

"_I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"_

"_Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room._

"_Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."_

_Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. _Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. _Harry looked around the room and saw Ron_ absent-mindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. _Just past him,_ Hermione had not even opened her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air._

Harry's left eyebrow rose as he wondered what the girl was up, Ron tried to whisper something to her but_ she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction._

_After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye than to struggle on with "Basics for Beginners."_

_When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer._

"_Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her._

"_Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione._

"_Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."_

"_I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione._

_Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows._

"_And your name is - "_

"_Hermione Granger," said Hermione._

"_Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness._

"_Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."_

_There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard._

"__Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"_

"_We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly._

"_Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. - ?"_

"_Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air._

_Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione._

"_Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"_

"_Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"_

"_Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice._

"_No, but - "_

"_Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way - "_

Harry snorted out in amusement and said, "What a bunch of bullshit. The point of DADA is to teach us spells to defend ourselves. Why else would every country in the world have it? We need these spells incase we're attacked."

"__Hand_, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge._

"It's Callahan; learn it, use it," Harry stated and then said, "if you have the intelligence to learn that is. Your OWLS and NEWTS sure don't show it."

_Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too._

"_And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean._

"_Dean Thomas."_

"_Well, Mr. Thomas?"_

"_Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free - "_

"_I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"_

"_No, but -"_

_Professor Umbridge talked over him._

"_I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."_

"_If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever - "_

"_Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day –"_

"_No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just –"_

"__Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"_

_Hermione put up her hand; Professor Umbridge turned away from her._

"_It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you -"_

"_Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads - "_

"__Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up._

"_Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?"_

"_As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively._

"_Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"_

"_I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"_

"_And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly._

_Professor Umbridge looked up._

"_This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly._

"_So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"_

"_There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."_

"_Oh yeah?" said Harry. His temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface all day, was reaching boiling point._

"_Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" inquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice._

"Hmmm let me see. There was the attack in my home in San Francisco by Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, John Gibbon, Walden Macnair and John Yaxley broke into my home and we put four of them down like rabid dogs and Bellatrix ran like a coward. So don't tell me we don't need to learn spells," Harry said as he stood up and added, "I wouldn't use that book for toilet paper and that's all its good for. You may want to see all these children dead because they cannot defend themselves, but I don't. If anyone wants to learn your OWL spells, see me since your country is three years behind my learning…"

_Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment he thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."_

_He kicked his chair aside, strode around _Ashley_ and up to the teacher's desk. He could feel the rest of the class holding its breath. _

_Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, and started scribbling, hunched over so that Harry could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it._

"_Take this to Professor _Flitwick,_ dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him. (Italics is from OOTP)_

Harry looked at the note, and tore it in two, "I don't do detention and I won't be doing your class," he replied as he dropped the parchment on her desk.

"Neither do I," Ashley said as she stood up and picked up Harry and her bags.

"Cya toad," Harry replied as he turned and walked away.

"DETENTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" Umbridge screamed as Ashley opened the door and they walked out.

Harry raised his right hand and gave her the bird as he slipped his left around Ashley's shoulder.

"Library?" Ashley asked as the door slammed behind them.

The school or ours?" Harry asked.

"Ours," Ashley replied as they walked towards the stairs and entered the Ravenclaw tower to do their homework.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Later that day after completing their homework, Harry and Ashley were exploring the castle when Harry's belly rumbled.

"Let's go get dinner," Ashley said as they started down the stairs.

"Sure," said, and then he blurted out a "woeeee," as he grabbed the railing as the stairs shifted on them. When the stairs finished moving, they had to climb because the stairs had changed directions on them. Coming to the landing they entered a long hallway on the sixth floor where Harry came to a stop and looked around. Spotting an alcove that was empty he stepped over to it and looked inside.

"This is perfect," Harry said as he knelt down and opened his book bag and pulled out a small box that grew into a larger one. Setting the box down, he opened it and reached inside for the first item.

"What's perfect?" Ashley asked.

"You'll see," Harry replied.

Ashley watched as Harry pulled the first of twelve chocolate F4U's and set them on the floor. He then pulled out two dozen figures, several buildings and anti-aircraft guns all made in chocolate.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked as Harry put the box back in his bag and stood up.

"It's an airdrome," Harry replied as he pointed his wand at the miniature airbase.

"I can see that. When did you make them," Ash stated as Harry started casting a few more spells, "Are those what I think they are?" she said pointing at the figures.

"Yes they are and I made them this morning while you were in the shower, come on let's go eat while the prank gets ready to fly," Harry said with a snicker and grabbed Ashley's arm.

Five minutes later, they slipped into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Loading up their plates, they started eating. Harry was reaching into his bag for a coke when the music was heard.

We're poor little lambs

who have lost our way,

Baa Baa Baa,

We're little black sheep

who have gone astray

Baa Baa Baa.

Heads came up; forks were lowered to the table as everyone looked around for where the music was coming from. Suddenly in through the open door flew the twelve black F4U Corsairs and flew to the ceiling of the Great hall. Everyone was watching them as they split up into three groups of four and headed for the head table where the teachers sat. Four went for Snape, four for Umbridge, and the final four dove on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge watched the flying items, not knowing what they were. Dumbledore was popping a lemon drop in his mouth, Snape was sneering and reaching for his wand while Umbridge was turning red and screaming about detention for the person who disrupted dinner.

"Those are airplanes," Hermione blurted out as the planes started firing.

Harry watched as chocolate bullets hit the head table and started walking towards Snape, Dumbledore and Umbridge. The chocolate bullets hit the gravy bowl in front of Snape and grave splattered all over the man and onto his robes. More bullets walked up his chest as the planes flew over him, banking away to circle around. The mash potatoes in front of Dumbledore exploded as the planes of chocolate attacking him started launching missiles from their wings. Umbridge sat there in her chair in shock as the four planes attacked her. Two fired their machine guns, but the following two dropped two chocolate bombs which landed in the soup tureen. The bowl blew apart as the thick soup splashed in her face and all over her pink outfit.

The planes flew away from the head table, dropping down to skim across the Slytherin table. Each plane fired its machine guns and missiles the whole length of the table, splattering the Slytherin students with their food and bits of chocolate as they went. Reaching the end of the table they flew out the door as the song played again.

We're poor little lambs

who have lost our way,

Baa Baa Baa,

We're little black sheep

who have gone astray

Baa Baa Baa.

Laughter erupted from three quarters of the students as the Slytherins, Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge suddenly morphed into black sheep and went 'Baa, Baa, Baa.'

The students at the remaining three tables burst into laughter as they looked at Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge. Umbridge was wearing her pink cardigan while Snape had his greasy hair but what everyone was laughing about the most was Dumbledore with his white beard and spectacles on his nose

.

.

.

NOTE: Hey longtime no see. My dad's doing better, my eyes have healed from the surgery and I'm back writing again. Hope everyone likes the new chapter and I hope it makes you laugh.

William

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Harry Callahan JR.**

**Chapter Eleven**

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

.

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table sipping his coffee; Ashley was beside him dunking her grilled cheese into her cup of tomato soup she had asked for. It was now two weeks since the school started and the prank of the Black Sheep was still running strong. Two of the planes had been destroyed by Snape when they attacked him in the hall but the other ten were still flying around. Dumbledore was furious that they couldn't find out where the planes were coming from because they would work in pairs when they tried to track them to the airdrome. Every time they would start following a pair of the planes, they'd get attacked by another pair that came from behind and get turned into sheep again.

Harry reached for the coffee pot on the table when a loud explosion rumbled through the castle.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"Not sure…"

"Oh the flying machines are gone," Luna said sadly.

"What do you mean Luna?" Ashley ask as the doors to the great hall opened and Dumbledore and a red headed man with a claw earring came into the room. Both were covered by black soot and smears of chocolate.

"Well it looks like Dumb-as-a-door found the airdrome," Harry stated as he watched the Headmaster banish the smears of chocolate.

Ashley nodded her head and then started to turn green as she blurted out, "Oh my God!"

Harry turned his head back to Ashley who was looking over his shoulder and to his right. Turning around, he saw the youngest Weasley boy stuffing food in his mouth.

"What a pig!" Harry stated as he slipped the tip of his wand out and transfigured the plate in front of the red head into a pig troth that started speaking, "Here piggy… piggy… pig, come and get it you red headed pig."

Everyone who had heard the voice and knew the voice and recognized it knew it was Molly Weasley. Laughter burst from everyone around the young man as food started dribbling from his shocked mouth.

Ron stood up fuming, his face turning bright red as he tried to speak and all that came out was the remains of his meal.

Neville was staring at Ron in shock and then started laughing as a sign appeared on Ron's chest that read, 'Pig for sale.'

"What are you laughing about squib?" Ron demanded.

Neville pointed at the sign and fell to the side slapping the table as a full belly laugh came from him.

Ron looked down at the front of his chest and saw the sign and yanked it off in anger as he stood up and snarled out, "Who did this?"

"I'd say you did it to yourself Ronnikins," the red headed man said as he looked at his little brother.

"Billlllllll," Ron whined as he looked at his brother and then snorted like a pig.

Bill pulled out his wand and started casting a diagnostic spell on his little brother.

As the older Weasley worked to remove his charm, Harry slipped his wand back into its holder as he stood up, "Well that ruined my breakfast. Shall we head out my love?" Harry asked.

"Let's," Ashley replied as she reached for the fruit bowl and placed some oranges, apples and several bananas in her bag.

They walked out the door as Ron continued to throw a fit. Nodding to several Claws they had gotten to know, they headed for their first class which was History of Magic.

Arriving at the class, Harry opened the door and let Ashley enter before him. Dropping in the chair beside Ashley, he dug his book bag and set up his notebook to take notes on.

"Still excited about History? Did you hear about dweeb Draco?" Ashley asked as she opened her bag.

"Not really. Who can be excited about Binns teaching this class? Yes I heard about dweeb, seems he fell down the stairs after insulting the girl Hermione," Harry replied with a snicker as he pulled out his headphones and walkman. Plugging the headphones in reached back into his bag and flipped through the cassettes and pulled out one of his Metallica cassettes along with several other books.

"What are you doing? What did you do to him?" Ash asked.

"Putting some music on and going to do some work for SFMA, as to what I did to him. Not a thing. I gave Peeves a large box of dung bombs if he drop about thirty on Draco," Harry replied as he opened his battle mage book.

"Sounds good to me on SFMA and you bad boy you," Ash said as she reached in to her bag and pulled out her walkman and slipped one of her Billy Idol tapes in.

Hermione walked into the room and sat down in the front of the class. She saw that the two Americans were in the far right corner with their walkmans on their heads. She noticed right away that the books they had open were not History of Magic books. Curios she stood up and walked over and asked, "Excuse me, what are you reading?"

Harry removed his headphones and said, "Yes?"

"I asked you what you were reading," Hermione asked with an annoyance as she could hear the heavy metal music.

"Battle magic of the Pacific Rim edition five," Harry replied as he showed her the cover.

"I'm reading Ice Spells and their use for killing your opponent when you cannot capture them. Edition nine," Ashley said.

"Those are not approved book, especially for this class. You really should be reading the book assigned and you should put on your uniform. I am going to have to give you a detention with Filch and take twenty points from each of you."

"Like we care about your dress code, detention or points," Ashley replied as she placed the headphones back on her ear.

Harry watched the girl flush and the anger come to her eyes, "Is there anything else Miss Granger?" Harry asked.

Hermione growled turned and stomped back to her chair where she sat down and pulled out a small note book that she started writing in.

Harry pulled his headphones on as more students arrived and Binns came through the wall.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Harry and Ashley walked back to their dorms and went down into Harry's trunk. Dropping their book bags down, they stripped down and pulled on their wetsuits. Grabbing their shrunken windsurfers, they headed up and out of the trunk.

The few Ravenclaws were surprised when Harry and Ashley walked down from the boys' dorms and headed out of the tower wearing a strange garb and carrying a large bag.

"What were they wearing?" Padma Patil asked.

"Those were wetsuits," a muggleborn replied as she gathered up her stuff to follow Harry and Ashley.

"What's a wetsuit?" Padma asked as she quickly followed what house mate did.

"It's a suit to protect you from cold water when you're in the water," the fifth year claw replied as she opened the door.

Harry and Ashley headed down out of the castle and walked to the lake. Harry dropped his bag and opened it. Reaching inside he pulled out their windsurfing boards and cast the finite spell on them which allowed them to grow back to their normal length. While Harry was enlarging the boards, Ashley tapped the water with her wand.

"Partum undo," and waves started forming on the surface of the lake.

"How long will it last?" Harry asked.

"About two hours," Ashley replied as she slipped her wand into its holster and picked up her board.

"Cool," Harry said as he grabbed his board and they walked into the water.

Dropping the board, Harry climbed aboard while Ashley did the same. Pulling the sail up, he pulled his wand out and tapped the rune engraved on the mast and the sail billowed out as the magic affected the sail. The students watched as Harry and Ashley took off across the two mile wide lake. Harry and Ashley were screaming out in pleasure as their boards jumped the waves and they tacked back and forth across the surface. The squid came up behind them, its long tentacles slapping the water as it played with the two. Harry and Ashley spent the next hour windsurfing across the lake and finally came back towards shore where a small crowd had gathered.

Questions were fired towards them as they had never seen anything like windsurfing and several people were curious about the sport while others stuck their noses up in the air and fired off obscenities about muggles, muggle toys, they way Ashley was dressed. Several Slytherin purebloods called her a whore and Harry saw red as he was explaining windsurfing and how popular it was in the muggle world.

Harry walked up to Nott and glared at him. His hand was inches from his wand when he said, "What did you call my fiancée?"

"I said she's a mudblood whor…"

Harry's fist hit the boy right on the mouth and as he jumped on the boy the four other Slytherins pulled their wands out.

"Oh no you don't," Ashley said as she pointed her wand at the four boys and stinging hexes flew from her wand.

With Draco still in the infirmary, Crabbe and Goyle had followed Nott out to the Black Lake. Both yiked as their wand hands were hit and their wands flew from their hands as seventh year Jason Montague fired off a cutting curse at Ashley.

Ashley ducked the curse as Harry continued to pound Nott's face in with his fists, "You son of a bitch!" Ashley snapped out in anger and cast a chain of banishing spells at Montague. The spells shattered Montague quickly cast shield spell and he was lifted off his feet and hurled three hundred feet out over the lake where he landed with a large splash just as Hagrid and Snape arrived at the fight.

"Potter! I have you suspended for this!" Snape snapped out as he pulled his wand and then stopped as he looked down the barrel of the pistol Ashley had pulled from her bag. Being muggle raised, Snape knew what a gun was and without the bullet shield up, he'd be dead before he could cast it.

"Drop that piece of muggle crap Miss Anderson or else," Snape snarled out.

"Fuck you death eater," Ashley replied as Harry yanked Nott to his feet and banished him out into the lake.

"One hundred points from Ravenclaw for each of you and a month of detentions. I'll be taking that weapon from you too," Snape sneered as he reached for the gun.

"Fuck your points and detentions, and I think Nott needs a hand," Harry replied as he shrunk their boards and picked up their bags as Hagrid helped Montague out of the lake.

"Come on Harry, dinner will be starting soon," Ashley said as she picked up her bag and started walking.

Snape looked out over the lake and saw Nott foundering in the water and screaming. He turned and walked to the lake and said, "Accio Nott."

Nott came flying towards shore and Professor Snape, leavening a rooster tail in the water as he was summoned.

Harry grabbed his bag and followed Ashley towards the doors that led into the castle. They were casting drying charms on their suits and flip flops as they walked. Reaching the door, the saw Umbridge standing there

"Fifty points each from Ravenclaw and two weeks detention with me," Deloris said sweetly.

"No thanks," Harry replied as they pushed passed her and entered the castle.

"I'll see you expelled, your wands snapped and you kissed," Deloris screamed.

"And you would start a war with the USMG?" Harry asked as he turned and faced the toad.

"They would crumble under our might Aurors," Deloris snapped out.

Harry looked at Ashley as she looked at him. They both looked at the woman and started laughing, "Yeah right toad."

Harry and Ashley turned and walked away as Deloris turned red.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

The hall was packed as it was the Halloween feast. Everyone was sitting stuffing their mouths with food when Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the food…"

A blue cloud of smoke formed around Dumbledore and he was suddenly dressed as a priest with a bible in his left hand. The funny thing was he has three foot tall rabbit ears and a bushy tail to go along with the suit.

"What?" he said as he reached for his wand and then he started singing as music came on.

"_Hey little sister what have you done!"_

Snape was starting to rise along with Deloris who was shouting out that the person responsible would be suspended when white and black smoke burst up around Deloris and Snape. When the smoke vanished, Deloris was wearing a white wedding gown and Snape was wearing a muggle tuxedo.

The music continued to play as Snape and Deloris slid together in front of Dumbledore as he sang louder and louder to the music of White Wedding by Billy Idol.

"Hey the bat and the toad are getting married, would their kids be flying toads or amphibian bats?" Fred Weasley shouted out and several people turned green at the thought.

Dumbledore stopped singing and looked at the two professors and said, "By the power of Hogwarts, I pronounce you Bat and Toad," and then smirked as he looked at Snape, "You may kiss the toad."

Snape turned and lip locked Deloris in a kiss. His hands trying to push her away while Deloris's hands were like a squid and clutching Snape like there was no tomorrow. A minute later, Snape forced himself away from the DADA professor who was looking at Snape with glazed eyes.

Deloris opened her mouth and the only thing that came out was, "Ribbit," as Snape ran from the room.

.

.

.

NOTE: Sorry people that things have been slow. My father passed away due to his CLL or Chronic lymphocytic leukemia on April 26th

.

William

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Harry Callahan is owned by Malpaso Productions… Damn wish they'd share.


End file.
